Kidnapped
by MickeyandMinnie
Summary: Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal.  When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. But she isn't ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 1

It was the second semester of my freshman year in college, and my first experience of being just one of many students. I had insisted that my mother's maiden name be used as my last name so that my true identity would remain hidden. I did not want to be given special treatment because of who my father is. The only person on campus who knows the truth is my best friend, Alice. Technically, she is the servant assigned to meet my every need but since we have grown up together, we are more like best friends.

It's Friday night, and I am supposed to be meeting my study partner. Instead, my best friend has arranged for us to join a small group on a midnight cruise to celebrate the launch of Spring Break. I don't usually attend the college parties, but Alice loves them so I agreed to accompany her this one time. My ears are still ringing from her high-pitched squeal of delight. The following two hours were spent with me playing the role of _Bella Barbie,_ while my best friend did what she does best. When it was all over, I had to admit she was talented. The beautiful blue cocktail dress expertly outlined my feminine figure, and my hair and make-up looked as if I had spent the day at the salon. As I was admiring myself in the mirror, her small face appeared just over my right shoulder.

"I told you blue was your color."

I smiled. She was right, as usual. My only regret was that _He_ wouldn't see the beautiful woman in the mirror. My study partner was very serious about his studies and would never take time off for a party. Like me, Edward desired to obtain the knowledge to heal others. He was very smart and would often challenge me to think deeper about the concepts we were learning. He was truly amazing and I enjoyed all of our study sessions.

Over the past semester, I had learned a lot about Edward. He was a real gentleman and treated women with a high level of respect that isn't always present nowadays. His heart was full of love that was just waiting for the right person to shower it on. I hoped that someday I would catch his eye for more than my intelligence and become that lucky person.

Alice and I arrived just in time, as the boat pulled away from the dock only minutes after we boarded. I was still trying to adjust my sea legs when I heard a familiar velvety voice behind me.

"I wasn't sure you two were going to make it."

I turned around and smiled.

"Edward...I…I'm glad you're here. I didn't think you…"

He chuckled softly, halting my incessant blabber. His strong hand cupped my left cheek, his thumb lightly stroking my rose colored cheeks.

"I love it when you blush. The shade only enhances your beauty."

My eyes widened in shock. Did he just call me beautiful? I could feel my heart rate increasing, as my breathing stuttered. I was about to look up into his emerald green eyes, when I felt a strong grip on my arm trying to pull me away. I turned my head and saw the pixie features of my best friend. Her eyes twinkled. She knew exactly what she was interrupting.

"Come on, you two. The party is below deck."

Edward laughed softly and admitted to falling prey to Alice's convincing argument that we were spending too much time in the library and missing the whole college experience. He had allowed himself, just this once, to be persuaded to relax and have some fun for a change. As we slowly descended to the lower area of the ship, Edward moved in closer and whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't refuse when she told me that my study partner would be here."

My eyes closed tight as my head drooped in shame. I felt badly that I hadn't called to cancel our study time. What if he hadn't agreed to come? Would he still be sitting at our regular table, in the library, checking his watch and wondering why I had stood him up?

Desperately, I searched my brain for some explanation. But there was none. After all, what could I say?

A warm hand grazed the small of my back gently. Light pressure pushed my shoulder against his chiseled chest. A fresh minty aroma filled the air around my face as his breath tickled my ear.

"That dress looks amazing on you. I am glad we came here tonight. I don't think I would have been able to focus on anything in those books."

A grateful smile spread across my face, and, just like that, I was comfortable again. Edward always seemed to know how to help me relax. Using the hand that was still resting against my lower back, he gently guided me into the room.

We spent the next few hours enjoying the music, the dancing, and the food. Everyone was beginning to wind down and relax around the room. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was getting late and was almost time for our return. The room was slightly crowded, so Edward and I decided to go back up and enjoy the view of the city lights as we pulled into the harbor.

As soon as we reached the upper deck, we realized that the boat was not where it should be. We were surrounded in darkness, with no lights in sight.

"This isn't right."

I turned around to agree with Edward's statement, only to find him walking away from me. I looked up and saw that he was approaching a doorway that led to the control center. I started to follow, but stopped mid-step as soon as I saw Edward's hand strike out towards me. He was motioning for me to wait and based on the frightened expression spread across his face, I quickly obeyed.

All of a sudden, Edward lunged at me and pushed me backwards into a darkened corner. I didn't know what I was hiding from, but the rate of my heartbeat revealed the terror I felt inside. I reached out for his arm, trying to drag him into the darkness with me. He pushed away and stepped back into the light that was streaming out from the control room.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on. Before any sound could pass my throat, the air was filled with an angry growl. I ducked behind the large metal box that was providing my cover. I could hear heavy footsteps as two burly men approached Edward. One asked him what he was doing above deck, while the other grabbed him and pulled him towards the doorway.

I listened to the noises and knew Edward was fighting them. I was afraid he was going to get hurt. My body was trembling from terror, but I knew I had to do something.

Cautiously, I stepped away from my hiding place. Keeping my footsteps light, I crept closer. Seconds before I entered the beam of light that would expose my presence, a loud pop echoed in my ears. It took me a few minutes to recognize the familiar sound.

Ever since I had been little, my father had taken me to the shooting range. He had taught me all about gun safety and trained me how to shoot. It was a hobby of his, and he wanted to share it with me. I remembered being afraid of the small instrument that could inflict so much damage. However, over time, I learned to respect it and its power. The popping sound I had heard was identical to the noise a short barreled Sig-Sauer made when the trigger was pulled.

But…this ship doesn't have a shooting range…

A gasp exploded from my throat as my heart made sense of what my brain was trying to tell me. Edward's been shot!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. But she isn't ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 2

Before I knew what was happening, a large black hood was pulled over my head and my hands were being restrained behind my back. I struggled with all my strength, but, within seconds, my wrists were bound together by a piece of rope. Every time I twisted my hands I could feel my skin flaying where the rope was. I had to give up or I would have rubbed them raw clear to the bone.

Footsteps were approaching from behind me. I froze, trying to listen for any sound that would tell me if Edward was alive. I jumped, when a deep voice growled right next to my ear.

"Get 'em downstairs with the others."

A rough, callused hand pushed my shoulder forward, indicating that I should move. I was about to complain because I obviously couldn't see where I was going, when I heard a grunt followed by a pain filled gasp as another person's arm brushed against mine. A soft whisper filled the air around me.

"Just stay close to me, and do as they ask."

I would recognize that velvety voice anywhere. I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward was okay. I also noticed that when I had exhaled, I was able to catch a brief glimpse of the floor by my feet. Cautiously, I took a small step forward. I tipped my head and blew out through my mouth once more. The hood gave way just enough for me to see the heel of Edward's right shoe. I took another small step forward.

Our progress was slow, but at least we were moving on our own. After negotiating the steps, we quickly joined the other students. Frantically, I continued to force the hood out from my body while I looked around for Alice's shoes. I could feel myself getting light headed and knew that I wouldn't be able to continue for much longer this way. I decided to just risk shouting out for her.

"Alice!"

Out of the blue, a body pressed into mine. My startled shriek was never heard however, as a loud thump followed by a low groan overpowered the sound coming from my throat.

"I said, 'NO TALKING!'"

I began shaking from the sound of the angry voice and the weight of the body slumped against mine. I was afraid I was going to drop whoever it was that had taken the blow for me. Slowly, I bent my knees and lowered us both to the ground. The body rolled off of me and slumped to the floor. Another moan escaped his throat, and I knew it was Edward. I just knelt beside him, as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I felt so helpless.

Too soon, the horrible men were barking orders at our group. They wanted us to move into the back right corner of the room. As the feet around us began to shuffle, I softly whispered.

"Edward, please get up. We have to move or they will hurt you again. Edward…"

I felt his body pull away slightly and then I heard the sounds of him trying to get his footing. Carefully, I leaned forward and felt the middle of his back against my shoulder. I tried to help brace his upper body while he moved his feet underneath him. We had barely straightened up, when the man with the angry voice approached.

"Don't make me ask again."

Shaking my head vigorously, I gently pushed Edward forward. I continued to guide him with my shoulder pressed into his back until I could see the shoes of the other students. My eyes welled up with tears of joy the moment a pair of fancy red heels came into view. She brushed the side of her body against me, letting me know that she recognized me as well.

I tried to stay close to both Edward and Alice as we were herded up the flight of stairs, across the deck, and then down into a smaller vessel. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew we had to stick together.

We were packed like sardines on the floor of the smaller boat. Edward was on my left, and Alice was on my right. I could feel the heat of the motor under my legs. It seemed as if the rocking would never stop. I was grateful no one around me showed signs of seasickness. Maybe we were all too afraid.

Finally, the sound of the motor lowered a pitch and the speed of the boat decreased. We all tilted to one side as some of the men jumped out to drag the small vessel to shore. Within minutes it stopped, and we were ushered inside a building. The floor sloped downward. It was obvious we were descending underground. A musty smell and cold drafty air surrounded us. Our entire group huddled close together in silence, frightened to utter a sound.

Some of the men approached and began removing the black hoods from our heads. The ropes, however, remained tight around our wrists. Cautiously, I scanned our surroundings, trying to discover where we were. The walls and floor were all made of cement. There weren't any windows and, as far as I could tell, there wasn't a door either. Only the small three foot wide opening that we had just passed through.

Four armed men wearing masks were in the small space with us. After speaking amongst themselves, two of the men left. The ones that remained seemed to take up guard duty by the opening. At first, everyone was frozen and didn't dare move. Soon exhaustion overcame the fear, and people started spreading out a little and sitting on the floor. The guards didn't seem to care, although I noticed they were watching us closely. I glanced to my right, and saw silent tears running down my best friend's face. Slowly, I moved closer to Alice and motioned for her to sit down. I slid down the wall next to her, resting my back against the cold hard surface. She seemed to calm down some now that she was right by my side.

I looked back over and smiled at Edward, encouraging him to join us. He looked pale and a little unsteady on his feet as he moved towards us. A flicker of concern flashed across my face as my mind remembered the sound of the gunshot earlier. My eyes caught sight of something on the floor. Small droplets of moisture were leaving a trail behind him. As Edward got closer, I could see the red stain on his sleeve. A gasp exploded from my throat.

"Edward?"

His emerald green eyes pierced into mine as he tried to silence me with his stern expression. My eyes widened in fear of the guards' reaction to my outburst. Quickly I turned my head in their direction. I had definitely attracted their attention, but so far they hadn't moved towards us. I slid around to Edward's side to try and get a better look at his injury.

"I'm fine, Bella. Don't worry about it."

Edward's urgent whispers convinced me he was more concerned about what the guards might do to us if we continue talking than his current situation. Luckily for him, I had a one track mind.

Cautiously, I stood up and began to approach the two guards. I remembered my talks with my bodyguard and close friend, Emmett. He always said he would rather an enemy look him in the eye when confronting him. That way, he could read their expression and know if they were up to something. I hoped these guards had been trained in a similar manner.

Maintaining eye contact, I continued my approach. When I was about two feet away, I stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I waited for them to acknowledge my presence. The guard on the left side of the doorway smirked at me. I couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed as if he was impressed that I dared to come so close.

"What do you want?"

Swallowing my fear, I tried to keep my voice from breaking.

"My friend is hurt. I need the ropes removed from my wrists so I can help him."

A low chuckle rumbled from the chest of the guard on the right. His partner glanced at him, then back at me.

"Anything else?"

I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or truly asking, but I decided it wouldn't hurt either way.

"We all need some drinking water. It won't do anyone any good if we start becoming dehydrated."

The guard just stared at me for what felt like hours, but was really only about three minutes, before he nodded in agreement. My breathing accelerated as he lowered his gun and pulled out a switchblade from his front pocket. I remained frozen as he circled around behind me and then cut through the strands of rope. A shiver coursed through my body as his hot breath fell upon my left shoulder. He had leaned forward and was speaking softly into my ear.

"Go; help your friend. Then I will bring you some water, and you can serve it to everyone."

I waited until he had moved back in front of me before I stepped away. Closing my eyes briefly, I silently thanked Emmett for his willingness to answer my many questions. I am sure they seemed silly to him at the time, but now they proved to be priceless.

Kneeling next to Edward's side once again, I quietly informed him that I was going to examine his arm. Gripping his shirt on both sides of the shoulder seam, I managed to pull open a small section. Gathering the material in my tight fist, I tore the sleeve away from Edward's upper arm. The deep gash that was revealed, explained the blood that had been dripping onto the floor.

I grabbed the loose material and tore off a large piece of it. Quickly bunching the material in my hand, I created a cloth bandage. Bracing his chest with my hand, I applied gentle pressure over the wound with the cloth of his shirt. His entire body jerked, but I was able to hold him in place. The hiss that escaped from his lips told me of the pain he was in. His head turned towards me, his eyes narrowing at the cause of his pain.

"It's just a scratch, Bella. Don't press so hard."

My head tilted slightly as I studied his expression. Was he kidding? I knew the gash was deeper than one-quarter inch, which meant he would probably need stitches to close it. I was hoping that thirty minutes of constant pressure would help it clot or at least slow the bleeding down until we could get some medical assistance.

I decided to play it off as if he were teasing me, in case he really didn't know how bad it was.

"Give me a break, Edward. You know I am only a first year."

Those were the words I would always use whenever he would tease me during our study sessions. He was a year ahead of me, and pushed me to learn the information not only from my studies but also his.

The corners of his mouth turned up a little, at the use of the familiar words. I continued to watch him closely, and tried to keep track of his respirations. Beads of sweat began forming along his forehead as more of the color drained from his face. A low groan escaped from his lips. I was focusing solely on Edward and didn't notice the guard approaching us.

"Here is the water you requested. Make sure everyone gets some."

I glanced up just in time to see his cocky smirk. A small part of me was offended by his attitude. Did he think I wouldn't?

An alarm of warning went off in the back of my mind, but I squelched it for the moment. I had to concentrate on helping Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 3

As my training surfaced, I remembered that a bleeding wound should be elevated. I stared at the bonds around Edward's wrists. If only I could remove them, I would be able to raise his arm above his heart and help slow the red flow.

I glanced up and saw the guard moving away from us. He was returning to his post by the exit. Before I had time to think, the words burst forth from my lips.

"I need the bonds removed so I can elevate his injury."

The guard froze in place. I could see the muscles in his arms clench tight. A deep dread began to crawl up from my toes and spread throughout my body. My eyes widened, when I saw the dark expression on his face as he turned to face me.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Servant!"

I gasped as he moved quickly towards me. My eyes closed tight when I saw his body recoil. I remembered watching Emmett spar against the other guards. He would always pull back before delivering his hardest blows. This was going to hurt.

Surprise shot through me, when I heard the force of the hit before I felt it. A low moan came from the body next to me. My eyes snapped open and searched for Edward. He was lying on his side, panting. A menacing growl rumbled from the guard above us.

"It's elevated…as you wished…Princess…"

A tiny cry escaped from the throat of my frightened best friend. My earlier fears were justified. The kidnappers knew who I was. I looked up briefly in Alice's direction. The fear in her eyes went straight to my heart. She was looking to me for comfort. She was looking at me as her leader. Right now, this room was my kingdom. The victims in this room were my subjects and it was my job to protect them. My entire childhood filled with lessons flashed before my eyes.

"Bel...la..."

Edward's broken cry pulled me from my thoughts. I took a deep breath and forced a mask of confidence to spread across my face. I did not have the privilege of being afraid. I was the leader, and the others would look to me for support. Pushing my emotions deep inside, I focused on the immediate task in front of me. One of my subjects was injured.

The fast blow to Edward's body had ripped the cloth from his arm and pulled the small clot away. His wound was, once again, fresh and oozing. The cloth I had used was now on the floor. I did not want to push dirt and debris into the gash, so I opted to tear a new piece off his shirt.

"You're going to be okay, Edward. Just try and relax."

While I pressed the new bandage against the flow, I motioned for Alice to slide closer. I reached down and gently lifted his head onto her leg. His face was almost the color of a faded dorm bed sheet. I was afraid he would not be conscious much longer. I wanted to get some fluid in him before he passed out.

Using my free hand, I tugged on the ribbon in my hair until it pulled free. I slid it underneath his bound arm and wrapped it around the cloth bandage. A pain-filled hiss filled the room as I tightened the ribbon. I felt badly; I knew it would hurt. Reaching forward, I pushed back the sweaty strands of hair that had stuck to his face.

"Sorry, but that will hold the compress in place. I want you to drink some water, and then I will let you rest."

Pulling the bucket closer, I filled the small cup and brought it to his lips. He swallowed a few times before turning his head. I was afraid he might vomit if I forced more, so I replaced the cup. His breathing was beginning to even out as he relaxed. My fingertips gently grazed the side of his face, as I watched his eyelids close.

Taking a deep breath, I made myself leave his side. I had others to attend to. Picking up the water bucket and cup, I gave everyone a small drink. I wanted to offer words of comfort, but I was afraid of the reaction it might solicit from the guards. Eye contact and a smile or nod was all I could offer, but it seemed to be enough. A feeling of hope started to fill the room.

I was almost finished, when two more guards entered. They began to whisper amongst themselves. The two newest guards approached me. I set the bucket down and stood to meet them. They each grabbed an arm and walked me to the doorway. A fifth guard was standing just outside. He appeared to be the one in charge. I stiffened, as he leaned closer.

"Princess…taking such good care of your subjects…your Daddy would be so proud. Too bad, he cannot witness this for himself. Oh, wait! He can…"

My brow furrowed as I tried to decipher the meaning hidden in his words. One of the guards behind me reached out and shoved me forward. Apparently, I was supposed to follow their leader.

My feet retraced his footsteps, while my brain tried to figure out what was happening. I had recognized the voice that came from the masked leader. It was James; the advisor that my father had fired awhile back.

Our path continued through the dark hallway for at least two minutes. I was beginning to wonder how large this underground space was, when James stopped. He tilted his head to the side, indicating that I should enter the dark room at the end of the hall.

"Sit on the stool and be ready to read the prompt card."

I stepped cautiously into the dark space, unsure of the layout of the room. Before long, a bright light flicked on overhead. I found the stool and climbed up. As I turned around, I could just make out the shape of a camera pointed directly at me.

"A bit primitive, I know. But it will serve my purpose."

I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. I made sure the expression on my face was one of confidence before I stared into the lens.

"This message is for the king…Hello Father…By now you have realized that Alice and I have been kidnapped." My head snapped to the side as my eyes searched for his. "What about the others?"

He took a step towards me. His voice was low and gravelly.

"They are not his concern. Just read the card, Isabella."

My eyes narrowed as I turned back around to face the camera.

"This message is for the king…"

James was leading me back through the dark hallway, towards the others. One of the guards motioned for us to stop. My head tilted in question. Hot air fanned my left shoulder as James whispered into my ear.

"They are finishing their movie."

I flinched at his sudden closeness. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end, warning me of danger. I tried to step away. Immediately, his arm snaked around my waist restraining my movement. Every muscle in my body tensed. I was about to insist that he release me, when the guard with the camera passed through the doorway. He was still narrating the scene and I strained to listen, hoping to catch his words.

"Look carefully…your child is in there. Start breaking into your piggy banks…the next message will tell you when and where. If you bring enough, we will make the trade. If not…let's just say, there will not be any second chances. Ask yourself…how much is your child worth?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 4

Finally, I was allowed to return to my friends. The instant I entered the small room, Alice and I made eye contact. With a quick nod, I confirmed our biggest fear. The kidnappers knew my true identity. All of this was because of who I am.

My eyes closed briefly, as I shook the thoughts of blame from my head. This was not my doing. It was James' idea. He actually believed that this act would grant him an audience with the King. I knew better.

I knelt down carefully beside Edward. Even though beads of sweat covered his forehead, his body was shivering. I was concerned he was going into shock. I reached forward and gently grazed my fingertips along the side of his face. His eyes opened and I could see the question that was forming.

"I'm okay. They just wanted me to send a message."

Relief spread immediately across his face. His eyes closed and, for a few moments, he looked like he was at peace. Then, the trembling started again. My heart filled with emotion, as I witnessed his concern for me.

Tears fell from the corners of my eyes. I wiped the wetness from my left cheek and opened my eyes. My heart skipped a beat as my brain tried to make sense of my surroundings. I was no longer in that cold, musty basement with my friends. My body was lying on a soft bed surrounded by pillows and a familiar family quilt. The shapes in the room started to make sense, as I realized I was resting in my childhood bedroom.

Suddenly, the memories of the past week's events came crashing into my thoughts. Moments after I had returned to that small, cold room, all hell had broken loose. Loud gunshots rang out above us, and the guards started yelling. James ran into the room and grabbed me by the arm.

"It's her they want! I'll take her out the front; you move the rest out through the back!"

I reached out just in time to grab Alice's arm and drag her with me. I tried to look over my shoulder for Edward, but James kept pushing us forward. As soon as we reached the main level, James shoved us through a doorway. The smell of fresh air and the blinding sunlight flooded our senses. The sudden brightness forced both Alice and I to close our eyes. Instantly, two burly arms wrapped around me. I was encased completely, unable to move. Frightened, my body began to tremble.

"Princess…are you okay?"

A deep breath of relief escaped from my throat as I realized who held me. It was my protector and childhood friend. Around me, I could hear the demands of surrender coming from my father's guards. We were safe!

"Emmett, please, you have to help them…"

His strong arms lifted me from the ground, cradling me, as if I was a child.

"Shh…it's alright, now. Let's get you to safety. The others will join us soon enough."

My body began to collapse into the safety of Emmett's arms. I did not realize that I had been functioning solely on adrenaline for the last few hours. Now that the danger was over, exhaustion was quickly overcoming me.

I barely kept conscious long enough to hear Alice's voice next to me. She was safe. My brain rationalized that my father's guards would rescue the other captives as well, and gave the command to shut down.

It was not until I was safely back at the castle, that I regained consciousness. Only after reassuring my father multiple times that I was unharmed, was I finally permitted to get out of bed. I inquired about the other captives. My father told me they were examined by the medical staff and released to their families.

"What about Edward? I know he needed stitches, and I am worried about the amount of blood he lost. Is he still in the infirmary?"

I watched as my father's brow furrowed. He turned towards the nurse and murmured something. She promptly left, so I assumed she was going to check on my inquiry. When she returned with Emmett, however, I knew my earlier assumption was wrong. My heart began to race as my breathing rate increased.

"What's going on? Where's Edward?"

My father's expression turned to stone. I desperately looked to Emmett for answers. Before my friend had time to open his mouth, my father's voice filled the room.

"Enough! You have been through a terrible trauma and it is understandable that you are a bit confused. As I told you before, the guards have assured me that all of the young captives have been safely returned to their families in the states. Now, I won't have you upsetting yourself over this matter any further." My eyes caught sight of him motioning to the nurse to give me something to calm me down. I began to protest, when he stepped towards me. Gaining my full attention, his voice softened as he reached out and grazed my cheek with his fingertips. "Isabella, you are my daughter and this country's princess. Nothing is more precious. Go back to bed now, and let your mind and body rest."

Emmett had approached me slowly from behind while my father was speaking. As soon as the order to return to bed was given, his strong grip fell upon my upper arms. Within seconds, the nurse injected me with a sedative. Tears cascaded down my face as the drug coursed through my system. As Emmett placed my body onto the soft mattress, I whispered softly into his ear.

"Emmett…they shot him in the arm. I tore a piece of his shirt…and tied it in place…with the ribbon from my hair…to stop the bleeding. Please…you have to find him."

His gaze met mine as he searched for the truth of my words. Whatever he saw in my eyes must have convinced him. A slight nod of his head reassured me that he would do his best. A feeling of peace filled my soul as the blanket of unconsciousness draped over my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 5 - EPOV

A sigh of relief rumbled from my chest. Bella had returned unharmed and was saying something about the guards wanting her to deliver a message. I was grateful she was okay and planned to brainstorm with them later about the possible motive. Right now, I needed to rest.

I had just closed my eyes, when everything happened at once. Loud noises were all around us, and the rest of the guards came rushing into the small cement room. Before I could sit up, one of the guards grabbed Bella by the arm. He was shouting about someone coming after Bella, and ordering the others to drag the rest of us out the back. My eyes met hers and for a brief moment, time seemed to freeze. The expression on her face was easy to read. She was terrified!

My body swayed back and forth, as I tried to secure my balance enough to follow the guard that had Bella and Alice. I managed to take two straight steps before something hit me squarely in the middle of my back. The force knocked me to the ground. Luckily, I was able to turn my head at the last second and kept my nose from hitting the cement floor.

"Not so fast…I have big plans for you, sweetheart."

The low gruff voice combined with the heavy knee planted in the middle of my back, filled my soul with dread. Usually I can hold my own against bullies, but this monster was at least three times my size, and without the use of my arms, I was helpless. I continued to struggle and finally managed to twist my shoulders enough that I could get a glimpse of the beast pinning me down.

I gasped. He was in the process of preparing a syringe. I watched, hopelessly, as he pulled the cap of with his teeth and began to squirt the contents out of the needle. He caught me staring and began to laugh and sneer. It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. He twirled the syringe in his fingers, until the needle pointed directly at me. I tried to pull my body out from under his strong hold, but couldn't.

"Ahh!"

He had stabbed the sharp point of the needle into the base of my neck. I could feel the pressure of the fluid as it entered my body. Almost immediately, my muscles began to relax. My breathing rate increased as I tried to fight against the effects of the drug. Within minutes, however, I could feel myself losing consciousness.

There was a loud ringing in my ears and my head felt like it was being squeezed in a tight vice. I tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. I barely turned my head in time to keep the vomit from landing in my lap.

It seemed like an hour before the dry heaves finally stopped, and the nausea began to settle. Slowly, I tilted my head up and eased my body into a sitting position with my back against a wall. Opening my eyes, I tried to look around and discover my location.

The room was pitch black, making it almost impossible to make out anything around me. I thought I was alone, until the sound of something rolling towards me broke the silence. The object hit my ankle. Slowly, I reached down and wrapped my fingers around the cylindrical shape. I lifted it closer to my face and let out a sigh of gratitude when I realized it was a bottle of water.

Twisting off the cap, I tipped it inside my mouth. The cool rushing of the fresh water bathed my dry throat. Before I could empty it, I pulled it away from my greedy lips and forced myself to take some deep breaths. I wanted to savor the drops that were left, not sure if there would be more any time soon.

Occasionally, I would hear a sound from across the room that reminded me I was not alone. I didn't know if it was the one who had brought me here, or if it was another victim like me. Not wanting to disrupt the quiet of the moment, I refrained from asking the questions that were plaguing my mind.

Eventually, small streams of light began to filter in through the walls. As my eyes adjusted, I could finally get a clear view of my surroundings. My cellmate was restrained just like me, shackles on both his wrists and ankles with chains connecting them. We could move, but we were definitely limited.

I was about to break the silence, when a tortured scream filled the air around us. My cellmate immediately jumped to his feet and started scrambling for the wall. I watched with wide eyes, frozen in place. His gaze caught mine and he pointed towards the opposite wall.

"Hurry…brace yourself and keep your metal out of the water!"

I did not understand what water he was talking about, but the fear in his eyes told me not to waste time asking for an explanation. I forced my back against the wall and started gathering up the chains that were dangling from my body.

Suddenly, a gush of water came rushing into our cell. I watched as my cellmate supported himself on only the tips of his toes. Quickly, I copied his actions, raising the metal shackles around my ankles above the water line.

The water began to crackle and spark. The hairs on my legs were standing straight up, charged with the electrical current surrounding me. I started to slip a few times, but caught myself. I had a good idea of what would happen if the metal made contact with the supercharged water. Obviously, that is what was causing the other prisoners to scream.

The door to our cell flew open, crashing into the wall. Two water bottles and a sack landed in the middle of the floor. I glanced briefly at the man standing in the doorway. He was looking right at me. It was the guard who jumped me. My breath hitched, and he smirked. He reached forward and grabbed the handle of the door. Winking, he pulled the cell door closed.

Taking some deep breaths, I tried to calm the trembling I felt inside. Neither of us moved until the majority of the water had receded through the cracks in the floor. Falling to my knees, I hung my head and closed my eyes. I felt like my emotions were getting the better of me, and I needed to get back in control.

"Take it easy. He won't be back until the dark fades again."

I looked up and realized that my cellmate was speaking to me. He had moved over to the sack and was opening it. He pulled out some bread and tore it in half. Motioning to me, he threw some of the bread in my direction. My hands reached out and caught it automatically. He rolled one of the water bottles my way, then sat back on his heels and began to eat. Once again, I copied his actions. It seemed as if he had a routine down. It made me wonder…

"How long have you been here?"

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"The bread came three times before you arrived, and then twice since."

He stretched out along the hard floor, turning his back towards me. It was clear our brief conversation had ended. I swallowed back my many questions and let my head fall back against the wall. I tried to sleep, but his words kept repeating inside my head.

The night came on quickly, and the dawn just as fast. I felt anxious, knowing the torturous screams would be filling the air any minute. Sometime in the middle of the night, I remembered that I had been one of those screaming in agony that first morning. No wonder I awakened with such a headache and sick feeling. I definitely did not wish for a repeat performance.

I was the first of us to hear the heavy footsteps approaching. Were they going to start at our end of the hall this time? I knew my cellmate wouldn't have a chance to get out of the water's path in time if he didn't move now. Struggling to position my own body and chains, I growled at my fellow prisoner.

"Wake up! You have to get to the wall!"

His head turned towards me, confusion written all over his face. Then he heard the sound of movement outside our door. Quickly, he scrambled for the wall. We waited for the water, but it never came. Instead, the cell door opened and a gruff voice called out to us from the hallway.

"You two…follow me."

Closing my eyes briefly, I took some deep breaths. I held the chains in my hands, not wanting to trip on the excess as I walked. Side by side, we entered the hallway.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

The irritation in his voice was enough to cause both of us to move as quickly as possible without getting tangled in the chains. We passed other cells filled with both men and women. The smell of vomit and urine was rancid. My gag reflex tried more than once to make itself known. I just concentrated on moving forward, anxious to escape this hallway.

Turning the corner, we saw the guard stopped by an alcove. It was dark, and neither of us could see what was waiting for us inside. The guard's large calloused hands landed in the middle of our backs as he pushed us through the opening.

Instantly, freezing water was dumped on us from above. I shook my head, trying to shake off the droplets of ice. My entire body was trembling from the cold. Something hard smacked me in the butt.

"Wash yourself, and do a good job. I want you smelling pretty for our guests."

My eyes opened a slit and discovered that the brick that had hit my backside was actually a bar of soap. I bent down and picked it up. Lathering up as well as I could, I passed it to my cellmate. As soon as he had lathered his body, we were drenched again with the frigid water. My teeth were chattering so hard I thought I might break one or two.

"You big sissies…follow me."

I stumbled some, my body quivering so much that it caused me to lose my balance. Turning another corner, we saw the guard motioning us through another entryway. Hesitantly, we shuffled through.

The warmth of the sun instantly clued us in that we were on the top deck. My eyes closed automatically. I inhaled the fresh air, filling my lungs. I did not realize that my cellmate was being led away, until I opened my eyes. He was standing in the middle of a raised platform. I watched curiously, as a group of people began to circle him. Some even touched him in places that were supposed to be private. He remained frozen, just staring up at the sky. I wondered if he even realized what they were doing.

Then the burly guard began to ask for bids. My breathing halted each time someone yelled out to raise the amount. It was becoming brutally clear what was to become of me. Tears had welled up in my eyes by the time it was my turn. I felt like I wasn't actually present. I followed blindly as I was led to the platform. I barely heard the guard inform the crowd that I was a potential pain slave. He relayed his experience of shooting me, and how I had reacted to it. A flicker of a memory flashed into my thoughts. I glanced at my shoulder, realizing that the ribbon and bandage Bella had tied around my wound was missing. I had forgotten all about it.

"Ahh!"

Unexpectedly, my entire body was on fire. My eyes, wide with surprise, searched for the cause. A vicious looking woman was touching my right side with a long stick. The girl standing next to her began to laugh.

"Let me have a turn!"

I gasped. Was she kidding? That thing hurt!

"Now, girls, I told you no playing before paying." I saw him wink at the older woman as he stepped closer. He lowered his voice so only her and I could hear his words. "See, I told you. He is exactly what you have been looking for to start your new trade. You will be the first to offer such a service, and therefore in high demand."

I was terrified. Whatever trade she was starting, I did not want to be a part of it. The younger one grabbed the long stick and began zapping me with it. I tried to ignore the jolts of pain, listening, as my fate was decided. My heart sank, when I heard them reach an agreement on the price.


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 6 – BPOV

I had searched through all of the medical files of the other captives, but found nothing resembling Edward's injury. When I questioned the medical staff, none of them remembered seeing or treating someone of his description. I was confused.

My father, on the other hand, had drawn his own conclusion. He was convinced that Edward had been paid by James to get close to me at school. He insisted that Edward must have been feeding information about me and my schedule to James, thus facilitating the abduction.

I knew that he was wrong. Edward wasn't like that. I just wish I knew where he was, so he could prove it to my father. Emmett had returned to the site where they had found and rescued us to look for clues as to what happened to him. Now, all I could do was wait.

Meanwhile, Alice was making plans to return to the states. School was resuming, and it was almost time for finals. What's more, she had met someone a few weeks before the kidnapping, and was anxious to return to his side. She had been communicating almost non-stop with him ever since we were rescued. She begged me to come with her, but I couldn't leave until I knew Edward was safe.

With the assistance of an online program, I was able to complete the last few weeks of class material and take my final exams. Luckily, my grades before Spring Break were exemplary, so I could stand to lose a few points here and there. I had managed to pass all of my classes and was accepted into the program for the following year. That gave me just over three months to find Edward.

I knew the King had ordered his top investigator to look into James' activities leading up to the crime against his precious daughter. He would not admit it to me, but I suspected that he was looking for a connection to Edward. I knew that he wouldn't find one.

When Mike approached me with questions about Edward's background, I eagerly shared everything I knew. In return, I asked him to pass on all information he discovered about the other men that were involved in the operation. His eyes questioned my motive, but he agreed.

Not two days later, I found a manila envelope on my bedside table. Inside, were copies of drivers' licenses and rap sheets accompanied by small photos of each individual. I recognized only two of the men, the ones that had been in the room with us the entire time. As I studied the information on my lap, a chill ran down my spine. These were definitely not good people. We were very lucky to have escaped with our lives. I worried, now more than ever, about what has become of my dear friend, Edward.

As the days turned into weeks without any word, I became more despondent. I had exhausted all of my leads about James and his choice of companions. With nothing left to do, I felt useless. Every night I would dream that Edward was waiting for me to find him. I would hear him crying out my name. I wasn't sure how, but I knew deep down that he needed help. Whatever or whomever was keeping him against his will was hurting him. My heart would clench, as I sobbed in my sleep. I barely ate one complete meal a day, spending much of my time sitting by the window praying for a sign.

It had been seven weeks since the kidnapping. My father had just repeated his daily lecture about moving on with my life, including reminders of my duties as the princess. I had almost exploded from the frustration of it all, when the door to my room opened wide. Standing in the doorway, was a sight for sore and tired eyes. I jumped up from my sitting chair by the window and ran into his arms.

"You're back! I'm so glad to see you!" Stepping back a few steps so I could look into his eyes, my voice cracked. "Did you find him? Is he ok? Where…"

The expression in his eyes told me more than his words. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. My head started to shake, slowly at first, then with more force as I decided I would not believe that he was lost. I would never give up!

I turned around and walked back over to my chair. I could hear the low voices of my father and his trusted guard. I took a deep, ragged breath before turning around and facing what he had to say. His eyes met mine and he took a few steps to close the distance between us.

My eyes followed the movement of his hand, as it reached into one of the lower pockets of his left pant leg. My brow furrowed, as my mind tried to prepare me for the news it now understood.

"As you know, I went back to the place where we found you. Mostly everything is as we left it, shot up and abandoned. I searched the rooms downstairs, where you last saw Edward. There was no sign of anyone, just a dried-out bucket lying in the middle of the cold cement floor."

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. I wasn't sure I was strong enough to stand there and listen to him tell me that he had reached a dead end. I needed to find Edward.

Emmett's strong hand squeezed my shoulder, causing me to open my eyes and look at him once more. He held out the piece of ribbon he had pulled from his pocket. I looked at it closer, and my heart skipped a beat. I recognized that ribbon. It was mine!

"I was searching the area downstairs, when I found a hidden passageway. It led me to a small space that had originally been designed to be a panic room for the people of the compound. There were some minimal supplies: food, water, and a first-aid kit."

He paused and waited for me to process all that he had told me so far. My mind focused on his last words. Hope began to fill my soul. Had Edward found this safe room? Did he use the first-aid kit to stop the bleeding? Emmett's warm hand squeezed my shoulder once more, bringing me back.

"This ribbon, some bloody rags, and used medical supplies were discarded in the corner of the room. The lab is testing the blood now, to verify it's his. I have no doubt, however, since I recall you wearing this exact ribbon the night of the ferry ride." His gaze caught mine, and I nodded to confirm. "From the amount of food and water consumed, it looked as if he stayed only one night. I started searching for a trail that had been made after all of the commotion. It took awhile, but I found one."

My legs began to quiver with anticipation. Emmett noticed right away, and led me around to the other side of the chair and sat me down. I felt like there was something that he wasn't telling me. I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"Please, Emmett. Tell me everything."

His gaze lowered, and he took a deep breath. He reached out for another chair that was close by and pulled it over. Sitting down, he took another deep breath. I watched as his hand rubbed the back of his neck while his brow furrowed. I guessed he was debating with himself over whether or not to tell me. Then his head lifted, and his lips opened.

"Princess…the rest of what I have to tell you…I worry…I don't wish to upset you."

It felt like a large paperweight had just landed in the pit of my stomach. My lower lip slid underneath my top row of teeth. The slight pinch kept my mind distracted just enough to keep my emotions under control.

"Emmett, I need to know."

My voice sounded flat, but I was impressed that it was able to make a sound at all. His eyes narrowed, but he nodded his head slightly. The remainder of the day and well into the night, his words continue to repeat inside my head.

"I tracked a small boat that left the compound the day after. It had two passengers, both male. They stopped at a small inlet to pick up supplies. The shop owner said that one of the men seemed to know the crew from a larger ship and that they all left together."

My eyes lit up. Finally, a trail we could follow.

"Did the shop owner know the name of the large ship? Did he know where they were headed?"

I started to stand up, but Emmett shook his head. His fingers wrapped around my arms, pulling me back down onto the chair.

"Bella, these men that Edward was with…they're dangerous. I've been collecting information about them and their business…if that's what you can call it." His last words were more of a mumble, but I heard it.

"What aren't you telling me, Emmett?"

"There is reason to believe that Edward has fallen victim to the Atlantic Slave Trade."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I could not believe what I had just heard.

"No…you're wrong."

"Princess, it is estimated that close to 800,000 men, women, and children are trafficked across international borders each year. Unfortunately, that is the business these men are affiliated with."

Tears that had temporarily stopped running now flowed with earnest from the corners of my eyes.

"Why? I don't…"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I think you need to know, the majority of these victims are trafficked for only one purpose. They are sold to the highest bidder for sexual exploitation and abuse."

An agonized sob burst forth from my lips. My entire body seemed to fold in on itself, as I crumbled to the floor. I heard the rush of footsteps, as my father and the nurse ran into my room following Emmett's cry for help. I barely felt the needle as it pierced the skin on my thigh. My father was holding me still, while the nurse pushed on the plunger and injected the contents into my system. His efforts to restrain me, however, were not needed. There was no resistance. I wanted to fall into the deep hole of unconsciousness. In fact, I welcomed the blanket of darkness as it fell upon me.

A/N: Please take the time to review. As all writers know, comments from your readers are one of the few perks of being brave enough to share your stories. I love to hear your thoughts and predictions. Some make me laugh, while others help me realize that I need to explain something further. Basically, it is your comments that encourage me to post the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 7 – EPOV

"Bring him to the car. We have a long drive ahead of us."

I watched, frozen in place, while the woman who just bought me walked away. My head was swimming with all that had happened to me in the past few days, and I was starting to hyperventilate. A rough hand shoved my back forward. I had to really scramble to keep from nose planting into the ground. Not an easy trick, when your ankles are hobbled by a short chain. A low, frustrated growl rumbled from my chest. The burly assistant cocked his eyebrow at me, and then nodded slightly. I guess he was impressed by my ability to remain on my feet.

I continued to follow the woman's footsteps until we reached a car. It looked like a late model sedan of some type. She popped the trunk and then motioned for me to get inside. My body went rigid. There was no way I was riding in the trunk. She was the one who bought me. It was her fault if there was not enough seating for everyone.

The large hulk of a man standing behind me, started to laugh. I looked up just in time to see the fury in the woman's eyes at my blatant refusal. Strong hands gripped tightly to both of my upper arms. His hot breath feathered my neck as he spoke.

"This is going to be fun."

I tried to pull my body out of his tight hold, but I couldn't move. The younger of the two, who looked around sixteen, reached into her purse and pulled out a syringe. My breath hitched. Using all of my strength, I struggled to get away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her approach. She looked like she was winding up to send a curveball over home plate, not about to give someone an injection. I couldn't help the plea that burst forth from my lips.

"Don't!"

An evil smile spread across her face, as she thrust the needle into my arm. The power she put into it, caused the entire metal portion to sink into my flesh. The barrel holding the liquid went flying off in the opposite direction.

"Now look what you made me do!"

If I wasn't seeing stars behind my eyes from the intense pain in my arm, I would have snapped right back at her. How could she think this was my fault?

"Hold him still."

I flinched, when I heard the older woman's voice. I was terrified of what she was going to do next. The burly man wrapped his arms around my upper body, completely immobilizing me. I turned my head so I could watch.

"Ahh!"

She was pressing her fingernails into the site of injection, and digging out the shank portion of the needle. She pulled it out just enough to reattach the barrel. I whimpered, when she began to push on the plunger and inject the contents of the syringe into my tormented arm.

My body was feeling the effects of the sedative before she removed the needle. Everything was blurry around me, and I could feel my body starting to sway. I was grateful for the strong arms that were holding me upright. I vaguely remembered him lowering my upper body into the trunk and then scooping up my legs and plopping them in beside me, before everything went black.

The air around me was stuffy and stale. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My head was ringing and my eyes were still struggling to open. I could feel the movement of the vehicle underneath me, and realized that I had ended up in the trunk after all. I felt around for something to help me escape, but all that was rattling around in there, was me.

The sweat began to trickle down from my forehead. I started to panic. I never thought I was claustrophobic, but I had never been locked in a trunk before. I began to kick and pound on the walls.

After a few minutes, the car began slowing down. I tried to calm my breathing, not wishing to use up what little air I had left. Finally, the movement stopped and I heard some doors slam. If I weren't still chained up like a criminal, I would have jumped out the moment the trunk opened. Instead, I was met with the face of the younger girl.

"Somebody's up early. It's probably because a lot of the drug spilled out onto the asphalt."

I could hear the venom in her words. Quickly, my eyes searched for her hands. I was not about to let her stab me like before. Luckily, she wasn't armed.

Still, I almost felt a sense of relief when the older woman pulled her away from me. My sense of loyalty was becoming confused. The strong man reached in and braced my body against the floor of the trunk, while she prepared another syringe.

A lone tear fell from the corner of my eye. For a brief moment, it looked as if she regretted what she was doing, but then her expression changed back to cold as steel. The sharp point of the needle pierced my arm, but I didn't even flinch. I just closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to descend.

I awoke to lukewarm water spraying directly into my face. I shook my head, and tilted it backwards in search of oxygen. That is when I realized that I was no longer in the back of the trunk. I had been moved and was now standing inside a stall of some sort. My arms were chained above my head, and my ankles had cuffs around them that were bolted to the floor. My shirt was missing, but, thankfully, I still had my pants on.

"Clean him up, inside and out."

It was the voice of the older woman, and it sounded like she was leaving. I prayed that she wasn't speaking to the younger girl.

"Do you want him bare?"

Whew! It's the burly guy. Wait…does that mean he is going to wash me?

"You know what I like."

I listened as the click of her heels grew softer and then no more. The door to the stall opened. The large man was standing there staring at me, with a scouring pad in his hand. He didn't say anything, just started at my wrists and worked his way down. It felt like he was removing two layers of my skin with that scrubber. I glanced at my arms and wasn't surprised, when I saw the redness appearing.

He didn't go any easier along my back or chest. In fact, it felt like he scrubbed harder whenever he encountered a patch of hair. I was grateful that I was not as hairy as most guys. He paused for a few seconds, and I mistakenly thought he was finished.

That was when I felt the zipper on my jeans lowering. I panicked. I started squirming as much as I could within the restraints. He grabbed my waistband and held me still.

"Relax…you're not my type."

With one hard pull, he yanked my pants and boxers down. I looked at them pooled around my ankles. I began to struggle against the chains around my wrists, trying to pull free. All I could think about was pulling my jeans back up where they belonged.

It startled me when the rough pad slid down my backside. I thrust my body forward, trying to escape his touch. He placed his other hand firmly against my front, so that I couldn't pull away from his scrubbing efforts. All of my struggles ceased, in that moment.

I had never had anyone touch me there, especially not another guy. I was terrified. I hardly took a breath, as he scrubbed both of my back legs. Then, the moment that I was dreading arrived. His hand circled around and began to scrub the front and inner sides of my thighs. My ankles were spread about two feet apart, but that did not stop me from trying to pull my knees and upper legs together. It didn't do any good, however, and he continued to scrub as if I hadn't moved. As his hand moved upward, I inhaled a ragged breath and tried to quiet the sobs I could feel building in my throat.

"Take it easy."

His free hand cupped my private area, while the hand with the scouring pad grazed my happy trail. I grunted as some of the pubic hairs were pulled out by the pad.

"Be very still. Our lady is not partial to hair, but I don't think she would appreciate me cutting you here."

I glanced down and froze, when I saw the razor in his hands. I held my breath, as his right hand cupped and shifted my genitals to the side. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not moving. I could feel the cold of the metal as it slid along my skin.

A low grunt escaped my throat, when he shifted my jewels to the other side and repeated the procedure. As he approached my stomach and chest, I remained perfectly still. I was surprised, however, when he began to shave my armpits. I was concerned that he would be shaving my legs next. Thankfully, it never came to that.

"You will need to learn how to shave yourself. That was a one-time service."

All I could do was nod to acknowledge that I had heard. He released the hook that was holding my chained wrists in place, and lowered my arms. I thought I was leaving the stall, but instead I was told to kneel. It was only then, that I saw the metal bar mounted along the lower part of the wall. My wrists were once again restrained in place. The cuffs around my ankles were still fastened to the floor, but they had enough give that I was able to kneel.

I could hear him doing something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and blanched at what I saw. He was tearing open a sterile enema bag's outer packaging. I watched in horror, as he filled it with water from the warm tap and then hung it along the top of the stall frame. I could see the rubber tubing hanging from the end of the enema bag, but it appeared to be clamped off. Then he picked up something black and began to rub some Vaseline on the pointed end. He looked up and saw me watching him.

"Have you ever had an enema before?"

I shook my head, my eyes wide. He frowned and mumbled something about always being saddled with the virgins. The rough calluses of his hand made contact with my left hip and I instinctively pulled away. His fingers immediately dug into my flesh and pinched hard. I yelped. The skin was already over sensitive from his scrubbing which made the nerves react even more to his pinch. He smirked and moved his hand back into position.

I gasped, when his fingers separated my cheeks enough for the black nozzle to be inserted. The ring around my anus started stretching painfully, as the bulb inflated to a much larger size than could fit back out. My fingers clenched around the metal bar, as I tried to keep from pulling away.

I barely felt the tube enter my rectum through the large opening the nozzle had created. The warmth of the water flowing into my cavity caused my body to shudder involuntarily. I felt a trickle escape down my leg. The bulb was deflated some, and then he pulled the catheter slightly out before reinserting it. I winced as he readjusted its placement, feeling the tube rub my inner walls.

It was not long before more water began to seep out. He tried readjusting the placement of the catheter a second time. When it proved to be unsuccessful, he removed the tubing and the nozzle. He placed a large pan between my ankles.

"Your rectal area must be really full since you can only take a small amount this first time. Lower your butt and evacuate your cavity."

I slowly lowered myself, unsure of what else he wanted me to do. Suddenly, all of the medical training I had over the past two years resurfaced. I grunted and forced my lower half to contract. The small amount of fluid that he was able to insert spewed from my opening. Fecal matter soon followed, as it took a few minutes for the contractions to stop once they started.

"Up"

I followed his order without hesitating, desiring this whole procedure to be finished as quickly as possible. He took the pan and left for a few moments. When he returned, he placed it in between my ankles once more. I groaned, realizing that it wasn't over.

"Now that your colon's empty, let's try this again."

My head dropped, as soon as I felt his fingers spreading me. He didn't use the inflatable bulb this round, but instead chose to insert the tubing directly.

"Take some deep breaths…it's going in hard and fast this time."

I could feel the surge of water flooding my cavity and colon. The wall of water hit my prostate gland as it pushed by, and I was immediately erect. I was mortified, as this was definitely not the time or place for such a reaction. My embarrassment tripled, when I heard the laughter behind me.

"Maybe you're enjoying this more than I thought."

Another large surge of water filled my colon as he squeezed the enema bag. My entire abdomen clenched due to the sudden intrusion. A pain-filled moan vibrated from my throat. One of his hands reached around my side and pressed into the region of pain. I would have protested, but he began to massage the area in a counter-clockwise motion and it was actually helping to relieve the cramps.

He removed the catheter and then told me I had to hold the water in for fifteen minutes. When I looked at him with questions in my eyes, he smirked and informed me that it takes that long for the liquid to pass into the large intestine. I growled at his instructions. He shrugged, and told me if I evacuated early, we would just have to repeat the procedure. No way was I going to have that happen. I clenched my rectal muscles, and began to breathe deeply. I had to hold out for fifteen minutes.

The cramping slowly increased in strength, as the flow of water moved up inside my abdomen. When I couldn't tolerate it anymore, I began to plead with him.

"Please…I'm sure it has been long enough…"

He was busy cleaning up the supplies and did not respond right away. My lower body was sinking on its own, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Finally, he placed his hand on my back and pushed me down the rest of the way. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed my muscles. Nothing happened.

I had felt the need so strongly to evacuate, but now I couldn't. My mind began to search all of its knowledge about enemas and colon cleansing, as I tried not to panic. I heard the large man behind me sigh loudly. He moved in closer, and placed his warm hand on my lower right side. He began to press inward and massage in small tight circles as his hand moved upward, then across to my left side, and finally downward.

His hot breath caressed my bare back, as he tried to get me to relax. His hand followed the same path repeatedly, until droplets of water fell into the pan. He moved back and slowly stood up.

"Make sure you stay over that pan for awhile. You took in almost three quarts that time."

Three quarts? No wonder my abdomen felt so full it was cramping. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but my body decided that it was time to eliminate everything that was inside of it.

By the time the contractions stopped, my muscles were trembling from exertion. I had been scrubbed, shaved, and cleaned from the inside out. I just wanted to curl up in a corner, go to sleep, and never wake up.

As horrific as all of this had been so far, my biggest fear was that this was only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 8 – BPOV

We were staring at the map in front of us. Emmett and I had marked the most likely routes that the large ship would have taken. Even if one of the routes seemed more probable than the others, the task of identifying which port Edward disembarked on was daunting.

I was completely wrapped up in my thoughts and didn't hear the door open. My body jerked, when, out of the blue, a hand squeezed my shoulder. My head snapped around quickly to see who was invading my space. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Alice?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I inhaled her fancy perfume and knew without a doubt that I wasn't dreaming. I pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled and took a step back, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I came to get you. It's not the same without you there, Bella. School has only just started, and your professors told me that it isn't too late for you to return. You are only two weeks behind and they are willing to work with you to catch you up. They all understand how hard this has been on you."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. The night before the first day of the semester, I had cried myself to sleep. However, by morning, I had reconciled with myself that finding Edward was more important than my dream of becoming a healer. How could I make my best friend understand my sacrifice?

Emmett glanced at both of us, and then slowly gathered up his things. Looking at me, he spoke softly.

"I'll give you two some time."

I didn't want him to leave, but I needed to speak with Alice. I was worried that she wouldn't react well to the thought of me not returning with her. I took a deep breath, trying to organize my thoughts before I spoke.

"How is the search going?"

Her voice was so soft, I almost didn't hear her. I glanced at her face. She looked like she was afraid to broach the subject. I didn't want her to be intimidated by me. I let out the breath that I was holding, and stepped forward to take her hand in mine.

"It's a lot harder than I first imagined. I had no idea, how lucrative an industry trafficking is. The more I learn, the more I realize why it has been identified as the fastest growing criminal industry in the world. Can you believe that human trafficking is second only to drug trafficking?"

I watched as Alice's expression changed. I could pinpoint the second her mind began to make sense of the daunting task. Questions whispered past her lips.

"Can't the victims just run away? Surely, Edward will find a way to escape…won't he?"

I shook my head. Leading her over to the couch, I pulled on her hands to sit her down next to me.

"I wish it were that simple. I have discovered that victims of human trafficking are not permitted to leave. They are held against their will. The victims are forced to perform services, under the threat of violence or some other form of punishment. The traffickers force most of their victims to become prostitutes or to work in the sex industry. The lucky ones are only forced to dance in strip clubs, or to perform in pornographic films. The others are forced into some form of involuntary servitude. They do not have a choice, Alice. Their freedom is severely restricted and the trafficker (or the one they are sold to) becomes their owner. They are treated as property, not people."

I stopped for a moment, allowing time for Alice to process the information. I remember when I had first learned of the horrors Edward was undoubtedly facing. My entire body and mind had shut down for two days. All I could do was cry. That was when Emmett set up our office of operations. He gave me a crash course in using the technology and assured me that we wouldn't give up until we found him. I learned quickly how to channel my emotions into the energy needed to work through all of the data.

Alice's eyes found mine and I knew she was ready for me to continue. I stood up and walked over to some pictures on the wall. They were close-up shots of the men we suspected had taken Edward.

"Emmett and I have discovered that the traffickers Edward got mixed up with are a part of a larger ring that involves international agents and brokers who arrange travel between countries. Auctions are held, and the victims are sold into coercive or abusive situations from which escape is both difficult and dangerous. The owners use physical coercion, deception, intimidation and bondage to force the victims to perform."

A wave of despair crashed into me and I had to grab the wall to brace myself. I could feel Alice's thin arms wrap around my shoulders. I knew I would pay for it later, but for one slight moment I allowed the grief to surface. I needed the comfort my best friend was offering.

"It's okay, Bella."

Through broken sobs, I tried to explain it to her. It wasn't okay. I pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

"Alice, you don't understand. Trafficking victims are exposed to many different psychological games and many are also pushed into drugs. The longer he is held captive, the less likely he will be able to fully recover when he is rescued."

A kind yet determined expression spread across my friend's face. I felt her palms squeezing the tops of my arms.

"You and Emmett will find him, Bella. I know it. But, if he is going through all that you say, he is going to need a lot of help once he is rescued. He is going to need someone that is medically trained to help him."

I nodded in agreement. She was right. As soon as we locate him, I will ask my father for the best doctors to be at our disposal.

"Bella, listen to me. Edward is going to need someone that he trusts to take care of him. You can be that someone. Come back with me and finish the degree you started."

My head was shaking side to side.

"No, Alice. I won't leave here. I have to help locate him."

She looked around at all of the research I had completed. Then, she stepped over to my computer workstation.

"You are the one that does most of the research, correct?" I nodded, unsure of what she was getting at. "All of your work is done through the computer?" I nodded again, confirming her thoughts. She smiled. "Bella, everything you do, can be done from any location. You don't have to choose between searching for Edward and becoming the doctor he will need. You can do both at the same time."

I started to oppose her idea, when Emmett entered the room. Before I could protest, Alice shared her idea with him. He was silent for a few moments, then turned and looked directly at me. I could tell by his expression that he had already made the decision.

"We don't know how long it is going to take to find and rescue him. Alice is right about him needing someone he trusts when this is all over. I will make arrangements to set up an office on campus. Once you are settled, I will be leaving for a few days."

Completely forgetting my reasons of protest, I questioned him as to why he would be leaving. He told me he wanted to follow up on a lead along the border between India and Nepal. I hadn't found any evidence to divert our search in that direction. I glanced back at the map where we had been tracking the more probable routes, then turned to confront him.

"I thought we were following the trail into North Korea? You said it was our best bet. What has changed?"

Emmett sighed.

"One of my contacts passed along a tip of information. I wasn't sure how viable it was, so I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

I bit my lower lip, holding back the barrage of comments I knew wouldn't help. It was huge that Emmett was allowing me to be involved in the rescue mission as it was. I didn't want to jeopardize my position. I spoke softly, trying to remain in control of my emotions.

"Please, Emmett. Don't keep things from me. We have to work together on this."

His burly arms encased me in one of his famous bear hugs. His lips gently grazed the top of my head as he expressed his brotherly concern.

"I know, Bella. After I checked into it, I was going to tell you. It was just such a long shot. I almost decided not to follow up on it, but something kept nagging at me…"

All of a sudden, a surge of hope filled my entirety. I pushed my body away from his until I could look him straight in the eye.

"You need to go, now. Alice can help me get settled and enrolled back into classes. As soon as you return, we will do what needs to be done about the office."

It took some more convincing, before Emmett finally agreed. Alice insisted on helping me move and was instrumental in getting me back into the medical program. Emmett called every few days with an update. Unfortunately, the tip of information appeared to be another dead end.

I was very busy catching up on my studies. At times, it seemed impossible but the professors were very kind and willing to help as needed. Meanwhile, Emmett and Alice worked together to find an office space compatible with our needs. I used every spare moment I found to search desperately for viable leads. By the time Emmett returned, I had discovered new trails leading to Thailand, Russia, Belgium and Mexico.

Whoever these traffickers were, they definitely knew how to hide. Emmett didn't say it, but I could feel his frustration and concern that the real trail was slowly going cold. These men had expertly devised a web of false and distracting leads to cover their tracks. Unfortunately, in order to find Edward, we had to follow each and every one.


	9. Chapter 9

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 9 – EPOV

I had been standing for hours, my wrists cuffed to a chain above my head. The muscles in my legs were trembling from exhaustion. Every so often they would give out and buckle, forcing my wrists to hold me up. It wouldn't last long, however, as the cuffs would cut into my flesh from the weight. When the pain would become intolerable, I would find my footing and the vicious cycle would start over.

I didn't understand why any of this was happening. The most I had been able to piece together, was that I had been sold on the black market as a slave to a pair of sisters. What kind of slave, was yet to be discovered.

I was in the middle of uttering another prayer that Bella and Alice hadn't met the same fate, when the door to the dark room that was my prison, opened. I glanced up and saw the older of the sisters approaching. She walked over to a counter by the wall directly in front of me. The room began to brighten as she lit some candles. I was able to take a quick look at my surroundings, before she turned around. I saw some oddly shaped furniture in the room, some dark shapes along the wall, and a full-length mirror directly in front of my position. My breath hitched when I saw the naked man staring back at me. I had been so preoccupied with my situation, that I had forgotten that my clothes were never returned after my crude cleansing.

My attention was brought back to the present, as I watched her take a few steps towards me. A shudder coursed through me, when she circled around behind me. As our eyes met briefly in the mirror, she pinched my ass. My entire body jerked forward, the chains clanging above me.

"Do you like that?" she asked, pinching my other cheek.

"No." I mumbled.

"You will address me as Miss V," she instructed.

My brow furrowed. I was about to turn my head to look at her expression to see if she was serious, when her hand slapped my ass. The sting startled me, and I flinched.

"You are going to have to get used to being my obedient play thing." Hot air brushed past my neck, as she leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "And you will grow to like it."

I couldn't control the shiver as it traveled up and down my spine.

"Good."

She noticed my trepidation…not good. I took a deep breath to calm the trembling inside. She walked behind me, her heels clicking slowly as she continued her inspection. She came around in front of me. I tried to shift my body, to cover myself. An amused expression spread across her face.

"I think it's cute that a grown man like you is so bashful." She stepped closer and placed her hand lightly on my bare chest. "Spread your feet apart."

When I didn't move immediately, her fingers grabbed and pinched the flesh on my chest. A pain-filled grunt exploded from my throat. Slowly, I complied.

"Very good." Her fingers released the tortured skin as she took a step back. "Now, I want you to wait for me here, just like that."

My eyes were glued to her frame as she turned around and walked over to the dark shapes on the wall. She picked up some kind of metal bar, two additional cuffs, and a small paddle. My breathing rate increased as she turned around and began to return to me. My hands pulled against the chains, in an automatic defensive reaction. She paused, her head cocked to one side, watching me. I stopped moving, frozen by the look in her eyes. She smirked, letting me know she could sense my fear.

"Do not move" she commanded.

I'm not sure why I obeyed; I just did. I watched in silence as she placed the metal bar in between my thighs, forcing my legs to remain spread wide open. Then she wrapped a cuff around each ankle and fastened them to some hooks in the floor. She held up the paddle so that I could get a good look at it.

"This is called a slapper. It has other attachments, some are for rewards and others are for punishment. It has a bit of a bite to it, but you are not to squirm. Understand?"

Before I could answer, she gave me a loud smack on my left buttock that stung and burned. She delivered another blow of similar strength to the other cheek. I couldn't believe that I was actually being spanked. I was still in shock, when, unexpectedly, she caught my eyes in the mirror.

"How does that feel?"

The truth was that the humiliation was worse than the pain, so all I could say was an absentminded "Okay..."

"Well, I think you are in for a little surprise." She giggled. "I want you to remember to keep quiet and take it like a man."

With that, she gave me two more smacks in quick succession on alternating buttocks. The burning hadn't even started before she began what seemed to be an endless barrage on my ass. I could see her in the mirror, thrashing me with all her might. She had warned me. The burning was becoming so intense that it brought tears to my eyes. I found myself gritting my teeth and clenching my fists so as not to cry out. She paused for a moment, wrapping her arm around my upper torso. She pulled me back towards her, as I had inadvertently gravitated forward in an attempt to escape her blows. Once I was repositioned, she continued even harder and faster to make sure all areas of my ass were reached. The burning was quickly becoming intolerable. I found myself pleading for her to stop.

"Not-just-yet!" she replied, in tempo with her whacks.

"Please stop." I implored, almost crying.

My pleas seemed to encourage her to hit even harder. My breaths were coming short and fast now, as I tried to make sense of everything while I endured her attack. My cheeks were soaked with tears and my voice had become hoarse from begging, by the time she finally stopped.

"Thank you, Miss V."

I found myself uttering words of thanks, grateful that her attack had ceased. I expected to be released and allowed to recuperate, until I heard the door open.

"Aw…you started without me…"

I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat. I hoped we weren't going to start over since the younger sister had just arrived. I flinched, when she walked quickly to my side. Her long nails scraped across my tender backside, reigniting the fire. My back arched violently, pulling against all of the restraints holding my body in place.

"Don't worry, lil sis. There is still plenty of training left to do."

As my head began to clear, I realized that the younger sister was examining me the way one would who was buying a pet. Her hands were gliding across every inch of my body, stopping here and there for a quick pinch of the skin. Her fingers traveled up the back of my neck and gripped a handful of hair. She tugged hard, forcing my head back and my eyes to stare at the ceiling. I could feel something being stretched around my neck. I peeked in the mirror and saw Miss V fastening a collar into place.

"Have fun, but be careful. Remember, we just got him."

I listened as the click of her heels took her away from my side and through the doorway. The younger sister approached me with a leash in her hand. She snapped it to the ring on the front of my collar and made me walk behind her over to a bench. She ordered me to kneel on the two wooden planks near the base. Gripping the leash tightly in her palm, she pulled my body forward so that I was bending at my waist. My stomach was pressed against the flat top of the bench with my upper body dangling over the other side. My fingertips barely grazed the floor. She threaded the leash through a ring in the floor and tied it off. Then, she slipped leather mittens on me and tied them together so I lost all use of my hands. She tightened straps around my legs, holding them in place so that my inner thighs were open to her. My entire body jolted forward, when she wrapped her fingers around my ball sack. My breathing quickly turned into hard and fast pants as I felt her fondling my jewels. I didn't know what she had planned, but I was terrified. Her grip tightened, as she pulled my sack back through my legs. I don't ever remember feeling so exposed and helpless. I felt her clamp something around the base of my scrotum. A whimper escaped my lips, panic surging through me. Then I felt a bar brush the back of my thighs as she moved it into position at the base of my buttocks. She attached the thing holding my balls prisoner, to the bar that was behind my legs.

"This is called the Humbler. It will help you learn your place."

She released the straps from around my calves and then proceeded to untie the knot in the leash. When she was ready, she tugged on the leash. I couldn't believe that she was actually expecting me to move. Any attempt, no matter how small, to straighten my body pulled directly on my ball sack, causing extreme pain. She yanked the leash with more force, letting me know that she was not going to tolerate any hesitance on my part. Carefully, I moved off the bench. I made sure that my body remained bent at the waist, to lessen the strain on my sack. After only taking two small steps away from the bench, she pulled me to the floor by my collar.

"You will need to learn to always kneel in our presence. If you are accompanying one of us somewhere, you will crawl behind us. You will be expected to anticipate our every need, and will be punished swiftly if you are caught daydreaming."

She had paused in her instructions, like she was waiting for me to acknowledge. I had uttered only one sound before I felt the strike of the slapper.

"You will not speak unless you are commanded to. You will never look anyone in the eye, especially my sister and I. If you must look somewhere besides the floor, you may stare at other people's crotches. Feel free to imagine your face tucked into them, because that is all you are good for."

She turned around with the leash in her hand. Tugging slightly, she gave me the silent command to follow her. It was difficult to move, especially since my hands were still encased in the leather mittens. Somehow, I forced myself to keep up with her, crawling just behind her heels. I was terrified of the consequence I would face if I was caught hesitating again.

She led me back over to my original place. She grabbed the leather mittens and raised my arms above my head. I was tempted to look, but remembered her instructions of where my eyes should be. My head tilted slightly to the side, as I tried to listen for sounds that would indicate her plans. The clang of the metal chains overhead filled my soul with dread.

"I am going to show you what will happen if you ever forget to kneel."

She began to hoist the chains upward, forcing me into a standing position. My balls were being stretched so hard they hurt. She locked the cuffs around my ankles to the floor, preventing me from raising my knees in search of relief. She pulled on the chains again, stretching my body even more. It felt like my scrotum was being pulled away from the perineum, and I forgot all about her rules.

"Please…stop…I won't forget to kneel…I promise…Ahh…"

A tsking sound started coming from her mouth as she shook her head back and forth. My eyes met hers and I knew immediately what I had done.

"Now I have to punish you…" her voice did not hide her obvious pleasure in the prospect.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't be able to avoid the temptation to watch her otherwise. My entire body jerked the instant I felt the electric shock. I squeezed my eyes tighter, unwilling to give her any additional reasons for punishment.

Each jolt of electricity caused my body to jerk, causing my balls to feel like they were being pulled off. When she finally released my arms, I dropped to my knees. I swore to myself, that I would never forget to kneel when she was around.

I was left alone for a few hours to curl up on the floor and rest my tortured balls. A whimper burst forth from my lips, when I heard the creak of the door as it opened. I wasn't sure how much more I could endure. My entire body was trembling, when I felt her hand come to rest on my hip.

"Hold still"

The words weren't friendly, but I was relieved that they came from the voice of Miss V. My breath hitched, as her hand moved down between my legs. She expertly removed the Humbler and the small cuff from around my sack. My lower body flinched involuntarily, when her hand cradled my very sensitive balls. Her fingers fondled them gently, encouraging the blood to flow through the constricted tissues. My stomach was clenching from the extreme pain, but all I could do was lay there. Eventually, the pain began to lessen and my muscles started to relax.

Miss V picked up the leash and pulled me over to the back corner of the room. She told me to stand and place my back against an X-shaped wooden cross. She strapped my trembling arms and legs to the wood, until I was completely immobilized.

My eyes were focused on the floor beneath me, afraid to break any rules. I didn't see her approach with the new tool in her hands, so it took me by surprise when she demanded that I open my mouth. My eyes lifted briefly, before I realized my mistake. Too late; she caught me.

"You are lucky I am more tolerant than my sister. You had better learn fast, though. Now, open."

I opened my mouth quickly, not wishing to ruin her patient mood. She pushed a ball past my lips, effectively gagging me. She stretched the strings attached to the ball around the back of my head and tied them. I waited until she moved back over to the counter before testing it. I tried twisting my head from side to side to get some relief, but only managed to sink the ball deeper into my jaw. My tongue was the only thing keeping the ball from sliding down the back of my throat. I would have to focus, to keep from choking.

Miss V was slowly approaching me, once again. I could see small metal clamps with sharp teeth dangling from around her wrist. She tugged on my chest, elongating my nipples. A hiss escaped from around the ball in my mouth, when she snapped the clamps onto each of them. She pulled on them both, until I yelled from the pain. The gag in my mouth, however, prevented very little sound actually escaping from my throat. Seeing my discomfort seemed to truly please her. Confusion filled my mind. What kind of people were these sisters? Who gets pleasure from hurting someone else?

Miss V took something out of her back pocket and began to run it all over my skin. It felt like I was being stabbed with hundreds of tiny needles. Every time I struggled to pull away from her, the tension on my nipples grew.

"You belong to us, now. We can do whatever we want with you, and there is nothing you can do about it. We have big plans for you." She gave the chain connecting the clamps another swift tug, sending sharp biting pains into my chest. "You are a pain slave, now. We will train you to be the best and you will be highly sought after."

I realized that the only response available to me, at the moment, was to surrender. I would have to wait for my chance to escape. I only hoped I would be able to endure until that time came.

"As you experience more and more avenues of pain, you will begin to need and beg for it. Today, is just a taste of what we have in store for you."

Miss V released my nipples from their clamps and untied me from the cross. Immediately, I dropped to my knees. She stepped back and appraised my position.

"Place your hands behind your head."

I complied quickly, grimacing as my sore nipples registered the stretch. She nodded in approval and then ordered me to crawl over to a padded table by the far wall. Once there, she commanded me to climb up and lie face down on it. She made me slide back so that my ass, cock, and balls hung over the edge. With twines of rope, she tied me to the table legs. She slowly rubbed her hand over my ass in a gentle way. Then, with no warning, she began to slap my ass. I could not move, or yell, or even see when the next stroke was coming. She varied the timing of the strokes so I didn't know when the next strike would come. I have never felt so powerless and vulnerable.

"A pain slave needs to learn how to be disciplined. This is just the beginning. You will have to learn to endure much more interesting and painful forms of discipline, in order to increase your level of tolerance. You have a long way to go before you will be ready to service others, but we will get you there."

Miss V continued to slap my bruised buttocks until I wasn't able to respond with even a whimper anymore. My ass cheeks had long ago reached a state of numbness, and now I was just enduring to the end. My eyelids had closed as my mind had searched desperately for a place to hide. My thoughts were still bouncing around, when a new sensation began to register. I tried to regain my focus. Just as my mind began to clear, I heard Miss V say something about starting with the smallest size and working my way up. Then I felt her fingers separating my inflamed cheeks and something rigid being shoved into my anus. It began to open like a pair of scissors, stretching the tissues around it. My mind was in sensory overload from the day's events as it was. I began to panic and gasp for air around the ball lodged in my throat. Miss V must have heard my distress, as her hand moved up my back quickly and released the strings. She yanked the ball from my mouth, allowing me to gulp the necessary oxygen into my lungs. Once my breathing began to return to normal, Miss V moved back down to my lower body. I could feel her inserting something into my spread hole, but I had no idea what it was.

"You will not remove this plug. It will help to stretch those muscles so you don't tear. Now, I think you have experienced enough for today. You will be allowed to rest and nourish yourself."

Miss V released me and forced me to kneel before her. She ordered me to kiss both of her shoes, and to express my gratitude for her willingness to train me. I did as she asked, but knew in my heart that the only gratitude I felt was that she was finished with me for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on. **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 10 – EPOV

Throughout the weeks that followed, I slowly became used to the routine. One of the sisters would open the door first thing in the morning and that would determine how my day would play out. I never knew who it would be. However, I quickly learned that the easier days came when Miss V was the one greeting me.

The moment I heard the door open, I sprang to my knees. The leash was attached to my collar and I was led to the small bathroom across the hallway. It was the only time that I was allowed out of the dark room, and the one indication of how much time was slipping by.

After relieving myself, I was taken back into the room that was my prison. I waited just inside the doorway, in my trained position: my eyes closed, my hands held tightly in place behind my head, my body resting back on my heels as I knelt on the hard floor.

One might wonder why I didn't run when I had the chance. I tried, once. That was when I discovered that the collar around my neck was equipped with an electro-shock option. I hadn't even made it half-way down the hall when I was dropped to my knees by a violent charge. My hands clawed at the collar as the smell of burning flesh permeated the air around me. All of the muscles in my body contracted simultaneously, as another electric surge surrounded me. Then, everything went black.

I slipped in and out of consciousness as my body continued to seize from the leftover pulses still traveling up and down my spine. Saliva was pooling on the floor beneath my lips, but I couldn't move my head. My body was completely paralyzed, with the exception of my eyelids still able to blink. I just prayed I wouldn't drown in my own spit.

I was vaguely aware of people walking around me. The only one who acknowledged my existence, was Miss V. She bent down and smirked.

"Guess you won't try that again. When you are able to, crawl back to your room."

It took a few hours, but finally I regained some feeling and control in my extremities. I was never so happy to drag my body into that dark room. All thoughts of escape were left on the floor in that pile of drool.

Since then, every time the door opens, I quickly get into position and follow the routine to the letter. Sometimes I am made to hold my position all day, as that is the purpose of the training session. Other times I only hold it until I am ordered to do something else. I couldn't answer if I was asked which I preferred, as they both are difficult in their own way. Holding my position for a long period of time always ends in failure, as my muscles eventually give out. Then, punishment follows for breaking position.

The last time that happened, the younger sister was running the show. She used the slapper with the metal studded pad. The pain and bruising on my ass and upper thighs kept me from sitting for almost a week.

Today, I noticed Miss V placing a leather mat on the floor. I realized, immediately, that I would be learning something new. The anticipation of what was to come was sometimes worse than the new lesson. Miss V bent down in front of me, curling her fingers under my chin. She pushed my head up, forcing me to look at her. As soon as our eyes met, she smiled wickedly at me. An uncontrollable tremble coursed through my system.

"Lay down on your back on the mat, knees bent, feet flat on the floor."

I moved onto all fours and crawled to where she wanted me. After I assumed the position she had given me, she bent down close to my left side. My breath hitched in anticipation, when she proceeded to use a rope to bind my left wrist to my drawn up left ankle. She moved slowly to my other side and repeated the process with my right limbs. She stepped away for a moment, and I took advantage of testing this new position. My legs were spread wide open, and I was pretty much fully immobilized. Miss V returned and bent down above my face. She pulled a dark bag over my head, completely taking away my sight. Hooded, I could only hear Miss V as she walked around my hogtied body. I couldn't see the tool being used to trace patterns across my exposed body. It felt like a long stick, but I couldn't be sure.

A light slapping awakened all the nerves in my upper body. It didn't feel like skin to skin contact, however. As my mind tried to make sense of what was hitting me, my nipples started to tingle from the attention. I had barely adjusted to the slight sting across my upper body, when, out of the blue, it moved south.

"Ahh!'

I think I actually levitated off the floor when that same light slap made contact with my ball sack. Heavy training, fortunately, wasn't part of Miss V's plan today. She seemed content making me gasp and flinch whenever she made contact with a different part of my body. She continued asking me the rhetorical question of whether I enjoyed my role as her plaything, throughout the session. What could I say? The truth would only earn me a strict punishment.

"Yes, Miss V" was my reply.

She then used her stocking covered foot to lightly trample my tender spots. Our time was finished in the usual way, with me worshipping her feet. This time, however, it was through the hood. It should have struck me as odd, but I was lost in my relief that today's session was short and relatively painless.

My entire body jumped, when I heard the voice of the younger sister next to my ear. I hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"You get a real treat today, slave. Vic has to go into town, so I will be completing your training session. Aren't you excited?"

I could hear a clinking sound, like small marbles hitting against each other. I swallowed the large lump in my throat. Excited was not an accurate descriptor for how I was feeling at the moment. I took a deep breath, when I felt her loosen the straps of the one small piece of clothing I was permitted to wear. Miss V usually let me keep the g-string on, but not her younger sister. She always removed it during our training sessions.

The cold air breezed past my sensitive tip, causing my lower body to shudder. I heard Miss V tell us both to have fun as she exited the room. My entire body flinched when I felt the younger sister's fingers wrap around my ball sack. My eyes rolled back in my head, as I tried to hold in my cries. Past experience taught me not to cry out too soon, it only encouraged her.

A small gasp escaped my lips, as she wrapped a string around the base of my scrotum. I heard the click of her heels as she walked around behind my head. She pulled the hood off. As my eyes adjusted to the change, I had to be very mindful of what I focused on. I was not about to give her a reason to add some punishment to her plan for the day.

I felt her hands slide underneath my shoulders. Her fingernails dug into my back, forcing me to lift my body off the floor. I heard an exasperated grunt rumble from her chest. Desperately, I tried to understand what she expected me to do. It was so frustrating that I couldn't simply ask her. Finally, she gave me a command to follow.

"Sit up and flip over. I want your face touching the floor."

I struggled. The task she had given me was not an easy one with my hands still bound to my ankles. After a few minutes, my body was in the reverse position. My cheek was pressed to the hard floor and my body was resting on my bent legs.

"Up"

She slapped my left cheek with her bare hand, indicating she wanted my ass in the air. As I lifted my lower body off my legs, I felt something drop towards the floor. Instantly, the string that was wrapped around my sack tightened. My eyes immediately snapped to the area of discomfort. I saw two small, marble-sized, metal, weighted balls hanging from the string.

"How did you ever satisfy your girlfriend? It is so tiny. When I first inspected you, I almost missed it."

I gritted my teeth to keep from defending myself. No guy wants to be told they are too small. Besides, I remember comparing my length to other guys in the locker room. It is like a right of passage in highschool. There was no way she was speaking the truth.

"Aw…did I hurt your feelings, slave? Don't worry; we are going to enlarge your member. With a little luck, you will be able to satisfy your mistress soon."

Her hand darted between my spread legs, slapping at the metal balls. Every swing tightened the string, pulling my ball sack away from my penis. My fists clenched in reaction to the painful stretching. If I could just hold still, the balls wouldn't sway and the string wouldn't tighten any more. My plan seemed to be working, until she began to paddle me.

I had caught a brief glimpse of the slapper as she recoiled for the first hit. She had put the attachment on that had the five holes. I braced myself for the attack, familiar with the sting and marks it would leave.

Beads of sweat were rolling down my face as I tried to hold my position against her slaps. I could hear her breaths coming harder and faster now, as she began to tire. It wouldn't be much longer.

The creak of the door opening, echoed off the walls. I couldn't see who was entering, as my current position blocked my view of the entryway. I listened for the footsteps. They were heavy.

"Hey, Babe"

The distinct sound of kissing left me with no doubt who had joined us. It was the younger sister's boyfriend, Riley.

"You about done here? The guys came with me, and we are anxious to get going."

"I would be…if someone would cooperate…"

What? I had done exactly as she asked. A sharp blow to my ribs, almost caused me to break position. The jolt shook the balls and started their motion again. A whimper burst forth from my lips. A deep, threatening voice growled at me.

"You giving my girl a hard time?"

I was confused. Did the same rules apply to him? Was I supposed to remain silent or did he expect an answer? My breaths became short, quick pants as I began to panic. I did not want his boot to deliver another blow to my ribs.

"Wait, Riley, did you say the guys came over with you? How many are here?"

My heart rate was accelerating. Whenever she deviated from her plan, it always resulted in heavy punishment for me.

"I have just the thing to remind this slave of his place. Go; get your friends."

I could only imagine what she had planned for me. After all, my bare ass was sticking up into the air. I had never been taken that way. My fear of being raped overrode my resolve to not break her rules. I started to plead with her.

"Please…don't let them do this…just let me go to my corner…please…" No response. She was waiting for something else. "I'm sorry…I tried to do what you asked…I'm sorry I displeased you…please…don't…"

The sounds of many heavy footsteps entering the room drowned out my pleas. Broken sobs were all that could be heard.

"Gather around, boys. I need your help to remind this slave of his place. Pull 'em out and get 'em ready, but no one releases early. I want a picture of the moment."

My eyes stared at the circle of penises above me. They were all pointed directly at me. I felt like I was in front of a firing squad. I heard her tell them she would count down from thirty. I started to have a panic attack as the numbers got closer to zero.

"7..6..5..4..3..2..1.."

I squeezed my eyes tight, and took a deep breath. I was planning to hold my breath, until it was over. The first streams of cum landed right on my face, causing me to gasp in shock; plan ruined. The flash from the younger sister's camera temporarily provided a spotlight on my face. The owners of the offending genitals above me began to laugh. I had never felt such humiliation.

Every drop that followed, caused me to flinch and solidify my degradation. Each jerk caused the metal balls to swing, further tightening the string. Before long, tears were cascading down my cheeks, mixing with the thick liquid already there. It seemed like hours, before they finished and tucked themselves away.

"Help me move him over here. I want him to think about his punishment as your cum slides down his body."

Two of the boys released the ropes binding my wrists to my ankles. Riley and another boy grabbed my arms and drug me over to the chains dangling from the ceiling. It only took a few minutes for the younger sister to hook my wrist cuffs to the chains and my ankle cuffs to the hooks in the floor. Before leaving, she raised my arms above my head so I couldn't use my hands to wipe the cum off myself once I was alone.

When Miss V finally returned, I was still pulling against the restraints. Even though most of the thick creamy fluid had long since pooled around my feet, I could still feel a thin trace dried to my face and body. I was completely grossed out and trying to do whatever it took to get it off. She stopped in front of me, carefully studying the situation. She closed her eyes and began to shake her head.

"What did you do now, slave?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kidnapped

A/N: I apologize to my readers for the long delay. I had to stop and do some major research for this story. I am not even sure why this idea developed inside my head, as this is definitely not my lifestyle. I tried to ignore it for awhile, but the characters simply would not stay quiet inside my thoughts and dreams…so here it is. The good news is, now the story is completed so I can post chapters as fast as readers are interested. If you like what you read, please take the time to review and let me know

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 11 – BPOV

Second year…I always thought I would be studying with Edward at my side. Instead, I sit in the library alone, trying to focus on the books in front of me. Lucky for me, I learned much of the material last year while Edward was tutoring me. He was a year ahead, and not only made sure I understood my lessons, but also taught me many of his.

I stand up and walk over to the fountain to get another drink of water. I have to keep my mind on my assignment. Emmett is due back tomorrow, and he won't share anything if I am not completely caught up with this week's work.

I would try to slip a paper or two past him, but I have Alice constantly following up with my professors to make sure I am not falling behind. She knows I spend the majority of my time reviewing all of the information Emmett and I have collected.

When I tried to explain to her that I had to keep searching, in case we overlooked something, she hugged me. Then, she announced that her job was to make sure I succeeded in my schooling.

"After all, Edward is going to need the best doctor around when we find him."

How could I argue with her? She was right, and I wanted to be there for him in every way possible. Sitting back down at the table, with new earnest to finish my assignments, I got to work.

The next day I met Emmett in the office we had established after arriving back in the states. He told me of his travels into Thailand.

"The trading of children had been reported in areas close to the trail I was following. I found a family who was punished for an offense by having to turn over their virgin daughter to serve as a sex slave within the offended family. She would never be given the title or status of "wife", but the family's offense was forgiven."

I sat in my chair silently, not wanting to believe the horrors that he was telling me.

"I also found evidence of ritual servitude where young virgin girls were being given as slaves to traditional shrines to be used sexually by the priests and to provide free labor for the shrine. I'm sorry, but I had to do something. I spent some time helping to organize raids on the surrounding areas. Our efforts were instrumental in saving three victims required for human sacrifice so that a new temple could be constructed."

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was asking for my understanding. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Of course, you had to help those people. I just wish someone would help us find Edward."

Emmett pulled me into one of his famous protective bear hugs, then leads me over to the map on the wall. As he outlines new trails to follow, he shares the information his contacts have passed on to him. I listen and watch as he creates lines leading into Russia and Mexico.

"There is a high demand for the labor-intensive harvesting of rubber down in Latin America. Many of the trade ships have expanded their routes to include that area. I think it is worth checking out."

I nodded in silent agreement. What a blessing it would be if the sisters decided not to keep Edward, and sold him to the highest bidder as a labor slave. It would be hard for him, but not as bad as the tortures my mind imagined every night as I tried to sleep. Involuntarily, my entire body trembled.

"Bella…you ok?"

I swallowed hard, and then looked up into the eyes of my good friend.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Just a little overwhelmed."

The door opened and in walked my best friend and her companion. A large basket was in her arms, and the aroma filling the room left me no doubt that we would all be taking a lunch break. Alice insisted we eat outside on the lawn, away from all of the dismal charts and papers.

I was grateful for her perspective. While it was hard to stop, it was also way too easy to become completely absorbed in the search. I had been that way in the beginning, and it wore on me until I wasn't any help at all. She reminds me to step back once in awhile and enjoy the good things of the world. It keeps the hope alive inside me that someday we will find Edward.

After lunch, Emmett resumes his report with Jasper joining us. He relays how one of his contacts discovered that in parts of Russia there had been organ harvesting of skin, corneas, heart valves and bones from the bodies of foreign slaves. Just last month, twelve people were arrested on suspicion of selling human organs.

"I was able to interview one of the victims. He stated that two attractive women, sisters he thinks, sexually assaulted him and then drugged him. He woke up the next morning crudely stitched up in the bathtub of a cheap motel room in horrific pain. A note was on the floor beside his pants, advising him to call 9-1-1. He discovered, after being examined in the local hospital, that they had removed one of his kidneys."

My hand flew to my face as I gasped in horror and disbelief.

"Do you think these are the same sisters that took Edward?"

Emmett's large comforting hand rested gently on my shoulder.

"I don't know. But it is one of the leads I am following up on."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. What if they were harvesting Edward's organs? What if we were already too late?

Jasper was the one to offer comfort this time.

"Bella, we have to follow every lead, no matter how gruesome. Just wait…he's probably down in Mexico getting a righteous tan working on some labor farm."

I knew that was a long-shot, but it filled my soul with hope. I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it in mine. Then I looked over at Emmett, encouraging him to continue his report.

"Several arrests of medics practicing illegal surgery were made in Kosovo, allegedly on foreign slaves. I have some friends that are working on the case. They are checking to see if any of those being investigated are the sisters."

I thanked Emmett for everything he was doing to help in the search for Edward. Unfortunately, he didn't have the answers we were all hoping for. I was determined not to give up, however. As I left the office for the night, I promised myself I would return first thing in the morning to begin researching the new areas.

Emmett stuck around for the weekend, gathering intel and supplies. Bright and early Monday morning I said goodbye as he left to follow the trail into Mexico. Wishing I was accompanying him, I set out to follow the trail of concrete leading to the college campus.

Needing to feel the warmth of the sun, I opted to read my chapters on a bench outside one of the many buildings on campus. The breeze was blowing my long hair into my face and making it difficult to stay focused on the words in front of me.

Suddenly, a piece of my hair was snagged and tucked behind my left ear. I turn cautiously to my side, and see a friendly and attractive face staring back at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It just looked like you could use an extra hand with those gorgeous strands."

I smiled.

"I bet you say that to all of the girls."

His sheepish smile told me his line had definitely been used before. I actually was grateful for the distraction from my studies, however, so I let it slide. Sticking out my right hand, I introduced myself.

"I'm Bella, second year med student."

The grin that spread across his face seemed to split his face in two. Eagerly, he thrust out his right hand and took mine in his. Shaking almost too vigorously, he leaned forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Tyler, third year law."

We visited for hours, spending the remainder of the afternoon on that bench. He was so easy to talk to. I found myself opening up about how tired I am and how much I wish I could just get away for a day from all of the craziness that was my life at the moment.

"I'm taking tomorrow off to see some of the beautiful sights of the area. Why don't you come with me?"

I hesitate. I don't want to offend my newest friend, but I barely know him. Besides, I can't just up and take a day off…can I?

The temptation to just get away for one day was too great, and after he convinced me that we would be back by dinnertime, I accepted.

We spent the day driving along the coastline. Tyler put the top of his convertible down and we let the wind just flow through our hair. It was wonderful to feel so carefree for a change. I begin to laugh for no apparent reason, and realize I haven't laughed in a long time. Much too long.

We stop for lunch at a roadside stand, enjoying barbeque beef sandwiches and fries. Tyler leans forward and wipes a dribble off my chin with a napkin. His gentle nature draws me in and I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

The day was amazing! I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I feel as refreshed as Alice says she is after a day at the spa. No wonder she loves that place.

I return to the office with new energy. Alice is there, and is quick to notice the change.

"Alright, Bella…spill it."

Alice's squeal is heard for miles around when I reveal my activities of the day before. She literally jumps at me, grabbing my hands and leading me over to the couch. Once we are comfortable, she begs me for all of the details. Once I have answered her questions, she gives me a tight hug.

"I'm glad you are taking time for yourself for a change."

I smile, and then admit that at first I felt guilty.

"But truthfully, now I am glad that I took a day off. Maybe it is good to step away once in awhile, so I can take a fresh look when I return."

Alice pulls me in for another quick embrace.

"I know how important this is. You just need to find a balance."

I nodded and smiled, promising I would try from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on.

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 12 – EPOV

Because I had acted inappropriately during the last session, Miss V granted her sister the privilege of leading the next few training sessions until I learned to obey them both.

The younger sister had led me to the side of the room where the chains hung from the ceiling. I was standing, butt naked, with my arms chained above my head and my feet anchored to the floor.

"The purpose of today's session, slave, is to train you not to cum. Your only reason for existing is to pleasure your mistress."

Heavy footsteps approached the door from the hallway. I closed my eyes, hoping they wouldn't stop and enter. I knew who they belonged to. The room illuminated with light, and I knew my hopes would not be granted today.

"Riley is bi and loves to suck cock, so I invited him to help with your training today."

The lump in my throat that always appears when the younger sister is around, fell like a big weight into the pit of my stomach. The chains clanked together, as I tried to twist my body away from him.

His deep throaty laugh filled the room.

"This is going to be fun."

I gasped, as her long fingernails scraped against the skin of my shaft. I opened my eyes just in time to see her place a ring around my cock. The ring had six screws around the outside. As she began to tighten each one, I could feel the sharp steel spikes on the inside pressing against my skin.

"I know it is little, hon. Maybe if you give it some attention, it will grow up."

My teeth clenched, holding back my anger. I hated how she was always tearing me down and making comments about my manhood.

"Ahh…"

Intense pain just shot through my groin area. I look downward and see his grubby hands pulling on my shaft. I try to pull away, but his grip just tightens as he brings his mouth closer. I close my eyes and turn my head, not wanting to watch what is about to happen.

My entire shaft jerks in response to the warmth of his hot breath and the feel of his tongue as he licks the slit of my head. He begins to lick my penis as if it is a popsicle, then wraps his lips completely around the head.

As much as I try to fight it, I start to become aroused. As my shaft thickens, the pain from the steel spikes intensifies. I can feel the need stirring itself into a frenzy while Riley continues his ministrations. But the pain of the spikes drilling their way through my shaft keeps any release in check.

My entire shaft is throbbing and I feel like it will explode any minute, even if it has to impale itself to do it. I start to beg.

"Please…stop…I can't…please!"

My cock slipped from his lips and slapped against my skin. I was encouraged that she had listened to my words. I knew the session was far from over, but maybe I could handle it if she paid attention to my limits.

A shiver coarsed up and down my spine. Something smooth was being dragged along my body. I inhaled and distinguished the potent aroma of leather. I braced myself, remembering the sting of the split leather crop.

"Ahh!"

One shot and my breath was taken away. She definitely yielded a harder slap than Miss V. Repeated shots brought tears to my eyes. I tried to hang on and just endure, but it wasn't long before I heard myself begging for mercy.

"Please…stop!"

Once again, the torture ceased. I took some deep breaths, grateful for the break. Then, I heard the words that filled my entirety with dread.

"So weak…I don't know what Vic was thinking…paying so much for the likes of you…begging for mercy before any real pain has even begun…well, enough is enough! You will accept your punishment of thirty strokes like the painslut you are supposed to be. Then, you can spend some time in the box."

SLAP!

A grunt escaped from my throat.

SLAP!

My body lurched forward, trying to escape her reach with the leather crop.

"You can't get away, slave. Oh, and by the way, your punishment doesn't begin until you start counting the strokes."

Somehow, my brain managed to make sense of her words and understood that I had to begin counting out loud.

"1…2…3…Ahh…4…"

By the time we reached thirty, my body was dripping from sweat and tears. I barely felt when she removed the ring from my cock and replaced in around my ball sack. At least until she began to put the spikes in one at a time.

Riley held my body still, as she administered the slow painful torture of tightening each sharp spike until they were pushed in as far as they could go. My breathing was a combination of fast, shallow pants, and anguished whimpers.

She then led me over to a dark corner of the room. On the floor, was a wooden rectangular box. It was narrow and only as deep as a coffin. Each corner was equipped with a steel cuff and I blanched when I realized what they were for.

Riley's grubby hand pushed me forward, almost causing me to fall into the box.

"Get in"

Cautiously, I stepped into the box and sat down. I watched in silence as the younger sister secured my ankles inside the steel cuffs.

"Lie down"

Hesitantly, I pressed my still throbbing back against the grain of the wood. At first contact, my body flinched and pulled upwards. Riley's strong hands landed in the middle of my chest, pushing my upper body down with a force I couldn't resist.

A hot fire ripped across my back as the newly tortured skin rubbed against the coarse splinters. I closed my eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears. Both of them grabbed an arm and pulled them above my head, securing my wrists inside the remaining steel cuffs.

"The best part of this box is the crocodile clamp."

My eyes snapped open the second I felt her fingers wrapping around my shaft once again. In her other hand was some type of enclosed clamping tool. When she applied pressure to the end, the two sections of the clamp began to open. The name crocodile was quickly understood as I could see teeth or spikes lining the inside of both sections.

Immediately, I tried to squirm out of her hold, but my efforts were futile. My entire body clenched in pain as the sections of the clamp snapped shut. It felt like thousands of needles had just pierced my shaft.

I don't remember her closing the lid on the box, but here I was in complete darkness. I could hear muted voices outside and wondered how long my punishment would last. I tried to focus on breathing through the pain, but any slight movement caused the clamp to shift and the spikes to re-pierce the skin. Just when I thought I was getting a handle on it, a new sensation began.

The clamp was starting to feel hot. At first I thought it was just a reaction from the blood I was sure had breached the surface of the many piercings. But the heat was increasing. Trying my best to keep the rest of my body from moving, I lifted my head just enough to see what was happening.

The sight in front of my eyes was unbelievable. The clamp was glowing in the dark! I started yelling for help.

"Get me out of here! Please…take it off…take it off!"

The heat continued to intensify. I thought about trying to roll enough to pull it off, but was reminded of the sharp teeth inside. Worried that the spikes would slice my cock to shreds, I decided against the idea.

The small confined area was becoming quite stuffy from the heat of the clamp. It was getting harder to breathe. It might have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swear the clamp was beginning to glow red with heat. My body was completely drenched in sweat, my breaths were nothing more than pants, and my cock felt like it was about to explode. I wondered if this was how it would end for me. Crammed in a small wooden box…

"Release him"

"But, Vic, his sex organ isn't cooked enough yet."

"Now!"

Immediately, the heat lost its intensity and the lid of the box opened. My lungs were desperate for fresh air, which explains why I instantly found myself taking deep breaths. The room filled with my screams of agony as the horrific pain reached insurmountable peaks as the clamp's teeth were removed from around my shaft.

The cuffs were opened and then Trevor's strong arms slid underneath my back and legs and lifted me out of the box. He set me on my feet and braced me until I could stand.

"Take him to the shower. Get some cold water on that, right away."

Once again, Trevor picked me up and carried me. I would have found it demeaning, but frankly, I didn't think I could have walked. The cold water hit my front. I expected to see steam rise from the sudden change in temperature, but it didn't. Instead, my body began to violently shake. Trevor's strong hands had to steady me so I didn't fall.

As soon as my teeth began to chatter, he turned the water off and held out a towel. I managed to dry myself off enough so that I wasn't dripping when we headed back across the hall. Miss V was waiting for us.

"Come over here."

I stumbled as I attempted to get down on my knees, but Trevor's arms flew out and held me up.

"Remain standing so I can look at you."

As she approached, I heard the sound of her hands sliding into a pair of gloves. Her touch was surprisingly gentle. I watched as she spread some type of white cream along my shaft, cooling the burn. Then, she inspected the ring of spikes that still held my balls captive.

"Mmm…brace him. This is going to hurt."

The pain re-established itself and intensified as she quietly loosened the spikes. I tried to hold still, knowing this was a good thing but it was difficult. When she removed the ring, the top edge grazed my sore shaft. A small whimper escaped from my lips. She looked up at me expectantly. I hesitated only for a second.

"Thank you, Miss V."

Her snort let me know that I needed to be quicker with my gratitude next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Kidnapped

A/N: Please take the time to review. I love to hear your predictions and comments. When I know someone is reading, it motivates me to post the next chapter!

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 13 (part one) – EPOV

I had opened my eyes, I was sure of it. Yet, I remained in darkness. I tried to rub my eyes but my arms wouldn't move. The slight rub against my back as I struggled, felt familiar. As my brain began to make sense of where I was, my breathing pattern quickly increased.

I couldn't let myself panic. I closed my eyes and forced myself to take deep, slow breaths. I needed to remember what had happened last.

Trevor had brought me something to eat three times since my last training session. I remember him saying something…

"Prepare yourself. Victoria is going out tonight."

I assumed that meant she would be requiring my services. I took extra care in the shower to make sure I was clean-shaven in all the right spots. She had given me time to recuperate and I wanted to show her my gratitude.

When the door opened, I was in position. But, it wasn't Miss V that entered.

"She's gone. Let's finish what we started."

Before my mind could even begin to form a plan, my body reacted. I sprang to my feet and bolted for the door. All I could think about was getting away.

I hit a wall of skin rather than wood. The younger sister had brought her reinforcements. I could hear her mocking my feeble attempt at escape. Four burly arms were dragging my body back over to her. They forced me to kneel and then pushed my face down until I was kissing the toe of her boot.

"It's too late to try kissing up, slave."

The tip of her boot pulled back for only a second, then landed with immense force just under my nose. I felt my lip split immediately. In a matter of minutes, my mouth was full of blood.

"Swallow"

The taste was almost enough to cause me to vomit. I closed my eyes tight and forced the thick warmth down my throat. I had to really work to keep it from coming back up. It was taking all of my concentration. I suppose that is why I was completely taken by surprise.

"Ahh!"

My body instinctively tried to pull away, but the strong arms held me in place. My head snapped around just in time to see the younger sister inject the contents of a syringe into my right arm. It burned as it went in.

A faint memory filled my mind. The burning…I had felt it before…the trunk…were we going somewhere?

I shook my head, causing the memory to dissipate. I was terrified, but I had to know for sure. Cautiously, I shifted my lower half. A pain-filled hiss escaped my lips.

I had only moved a fraction of an inch. That was all it took. The only place I had traveled to…was back inside the torturous contraption known as the box.

Trying to remain calm, I focus on breathing slowly and deeply. Fixing my eyes on a precise spot of the lid seemed to help them adjust to the lack of light. Slowly, the outline of my surroundings and the silhouette of my own body began to appear.

Swallowing my fear, I gently lifted my head to check the status of my manhood. It was as I had feared. The crocodile clamp was holding it captive. I could feel the panic returning, full force.

My legs pulled against the ankle cuffs. I had to find another option besides lying here allowing my sex organ to be cooked. Trevor's warning kept playing over and over inside my head. He had told me to prepare myself.

Hours passed, and my body was beginning to cramp up. It was nearly impossible to switch positions without shifting the clamp. My mind tricked me once into believing that a quick adjustment wouldn't hurt as bad.

The tears rolling down my cheeks provided proof against that argument. It was not anything like pulling off a band-aid.

Then, the voices started. I must have screamed in agony when I moved. Now I had attracted their attention. What was I thinking?

Sounds of my rapid breathing echoed throughout the box. Someone kicked the side, and yelled at me to be silent. Pursing my lips together as tightly as possible, I followed the instructions.

Listening carefully, I tried to determine who was there with me. The voices were muffled and distorted. Beads of sweat were forming on my body, as the temperature inside the box was increasing.

"No…no…please…"

I lifted my head once more to check. My eyes are fixed on the metal clamp, watching for any color change. I imagined it turning red hot, but then I forced myself to look away for a second. When my gaze returned, the metal was still dark. The heat is real, but it is not coming from the clamp.

My body was covered with dripping sweat. My mouth felt as dry as cotton. I would have given anything for a sip of water. The muscles in my arms and legs were trembling, aching to move just a little.

I focused on the droplets that were running down my chest. I followed each one's path as it ran down my side. I tried to imagine that I was lying on the cement deck of a pool, allowing the air to dry my body after a long swim.

Finally, my mind gave up its distractions. I just simply lay there, in the dark and cramped space, sobbing.

"What are you doing in there, slave?"

It was the voice of Miss V. I opened my tear soaked eyes to see the lid slowly opening. She was removing the clamp, while Trevor was busy opening each steel cuff. Their touches almost felt intimate to me.

My mind warred with my body. I didn't want to feel this way, but they were my saviors from this box of torture. I couldn't help but feel grateful.

I lay perfectly still, even though my body was now free from the restraints. Miss V's head cocked in my direction. Her left hand grazed my upper thigh.

"Do you want to leave this box?"

"Please…" I whispered. My voice broke into sobs as I tried to speak. "Please…I'll do anything…just…don't leave me in here again."

She stood up and motioned towards Trevor. My body shivered as I felt his arms slide underneath my back and hips. He gently lifted me out of the box, placing me at her feet.

I buried my face against her shoes, crying openly. My body was shaking with my sobs. I felt so thankful to be out of that contraption, I didn't care. The only thought going through my mind was how I couldn't go back into that box. Not again. Never again!

To my surprise, Miss V didn't say another word. Instead, she turned and walked out of the room. Just as she passed through the lit doorway, she instructed Trevor to get me cleaned up.

I felt his strength pulling me to my feet. He draped one of my arms across his shoulders and helped me across the hall and into the shower. For the first time since I arrived here, I wasn't scared. What was happening to me?

The cold water snapped me out of my daze quickly. Trevor didn't waste any time. He threw me the lathered sponge and I made use of it. As soon as I had rinsed the soap from my body, he tossed me a towel and told me to hurry. Apparently, Miss V was waiting.

Cautiously, I entered the room. She was standing by the far wall, gazing out the window. I moved to my spot and dropped to my knees. I had barely assumed the position, when she instructed me to join her at the bench.

I had learned to crawl quickly across the hard floor, knowing the pain in my knees was minor compared to the punishment I would receive if she thought I was too slow. She smiled at me, letting me know she was pleased with my approach.

It didn't take long for her to secure my body to the bench. I was face down with my arms and legs wrapped around the bench like it was a horse. Shackles forced my wrists and ankles together, keeping my body tightly pressed against the top. I turned my head to the side, so I could breathe.

I saw a pair of steel prongs and what appeared to be another butt plug on the table nearby. It was larger than the previous one she had inserted. It was thin at the top and thicker towards the middle, and shaped like a cone. My brain began to decipher how large it was. It looked to be about four inches in diameter and almost four inches long.

Miss V noticed my expression and giggled.

"Don't worry, my little slut. This tool will spread you enough to make it fit."

I felt her fingers pinching and separating my cheeks. The prongs were inserted without any lube. The steel was rigid and hard to tolerate, but the restraints did not allow any wiggle room. Tears welled up in my eyes from the ripping sensation I felt.

My teeth clenched as she began to open the prongs like a pair of scissors. The pressure was extreme. Loud grunts of pain vibrated from my throat as the tissues spread enough for her to insert the plug.

Since my prostate is only about two inches inside my anus, I could feel the plug rubbing it each time the muscles squeezed around it. Miss V stepped back and let my body adjust to the intrusion. Just as my breathing was returning to normal, I felt a jolt.

This plug is not only bigger than the last one, but it also vibrates. She released me from the binds holding me to the bench, and gave me a g-string to put on. Then, she instructed me to clean the room. She showed me where to find the cleaning supplies. I thought I was going to be left alone to complete my task, but instead of leaving she sat in a chair.

I began to scrub each apparatus down. She watched me, activating the plug now and then to tease me. Each time, I jumped and she giggled. Now I understood why she wanted to watch me clean. The constant teasing was beginning to irritate my prostate. I worked faster, hoping that it would end as soon as my job was completed.

By the time I was finished, the teasing was definitely no longer pleasant. I knelt at her feet, praying that the lesson was over.

"You are a slave. It is your sole purpose to serve and please your Mistress or Master. I am also training you to serve as a painslut. There is a great demand for that type of slave, and very little supply. Because you are to be the first of many, you have an important job."

Confused, I looked up at her face for a second. The seriousness of her expression left no doubt about her words. Quickly, I lowered my head and forced my eyes to stare at the floor.

"Your performance reflects directly on my skill as a trainer, both good and bad. There is a client coming to town that is curious about the new product. Remember the promise you made me earlier…to do anything?"

Miss V stood up and exited the room. Not another word was spoken. The instruction, however, was crystal clear.

Trevor came in with my daily ration. I ate and then curled up in my corner. I was exhausted. Sleep came quickly, but didn't last long. Miss V's words kept circling inside my head. It was the middle of the night, and I had almost fallen back to sleep.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were all around me. A bag was pulled down over my head, and my hands were cuffed in front of me. It all happened so fast, I couldn't fight back. Roughly, I was pulled to my feet and led out of the room. The sound of an engine running, told me I was going somewhere.

A large hand pushed my upper body down and then more hands lifted my lower body. It didn't take much for me to recognize the familiarity of the trunk. As soon as the lid closed, I could feel the motion of the vehicle as it drove away.

Anxiety began to fill my entirety. At least I was familiar with the contraptions of torture in my dark room. Even though they meant horrific pain sometimes, there was a sense of peace that accompanied the familiar. Now, I was being taken somewhere else. The unknown was terrifying.

The car came to a stop. The trunk opened and swiftly I was led into a building. The cuffs and bag were removed, and then I was pushed into a dark room. As the door closed, I heard a voice.

"Remember slave, your actions reflect on me."


	14. Chapter 14

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on.

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 13 (part two) – EPOV

Suddenly, I was under a burning bright spotlight. I couldn't see anything beyond a circle of maybe five feet around me in every direction. The rest of the room was still in utter blackness. I was turning helplessly in circles, when I heard the voice of a stranger.

"Be still."

I stopped moving immediately. I even tried to breathe as unnoticeable as possible. I don't know how long I stood there, waiting for further instruction. It might have been only a minute or two; it might have been much longer. Finally, I heard the stranger's voice speak again.

"That's much better, my beautiful pet. Now, I want you to strip. Place your g-string outside the circle then stand back in the center. Do you understand?"

I started to nod, but remembered my training.

"Yes, Ma'm."

"Very nice, beautiful one. I almost had to punish you."

My entire body trembled. There was a cool draft caressing my newly exposed center. I stepped backwards, making my way to the center of the circle, once more.

I heard her heels clicking on the floor as she circled me. The sound set me on edge. It was as if she was a lioness, slowly and methodically stalking her prey. My breathing hitched, as I realized what her prey was. Me.

I fought the urge to utter a plea to stop this whole scenario. I did not wish to disappoint my mistress. Instead, I focused on my training, remembering my role.

I stood very still, feeling the blood as it pulsed into my cock causing it to harden. I waited as she circled, an occasional "hmmm" slipping from her lips. The room was suddenly illuminated by a brilliant white light. My eyes closed reflexively against the brightness and pain. I could hear what sounded like heavy furniture being moved, but every time I tried to open my eyes they stung and watered from the bright light. I had finally adjusted to the brightness at the same time the sounds stopped.

I peered at the room hesitantly, seeing a long, waist-high padded leather table with several lengths of black rope lying across the top of it. My eyes sought hers as she stood at the head of the table, seeking to know her intentions. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat who had cornered a mouse and wanted to play games with it. I instinctively knew that I was the mouse in this scenario.

"You will lay down on your back with your buttocks at the edge of the table, knees bent, feet by your ass. Stretch your arms above you and hold on to the edge of the table. Then, close your eyes."

She removed the lengths of rope from the table and held them in her hands.

"Yes, Ma'm."

I climbed on top of the table, lying just as she had instructed. I felt extremely vulnerable all stretched out and on display. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what would come next and then I closed my eyes and waited.

I couldn't tell you how long she left me there, lying exposed on the cold table. The longer I lay there with my eyes closed, the more heightened my other senses became. I could feel a light, cool breeze blowing across my naked skin. I could hear her breathing, but she made no other sounds.

Finally, I felt her soft fingers running through my hair. At first, she was gently caressing my scalp. After awhile, she began to twist the strands of hair around her fingers. I felt myself relaxing under her ministrations, until she gave a sharp tug on my hair. Then I felt a soft wisp of fabric run across my face and tighten against the back of my head. She was blindfolding me. I could feel my anxiety returning. Where was Miss V? Was she watching? Would she step in if this stranger went too far?

Her fingernails trailed roughly down my chest, digging into the skin, leaving a stinging sensation in their wake. She circled my nipples several times before pinching them roughly. I cried out at the sensation. She avoided my cock as she continued scratching her way down my body. She stopped at my legs, coiling the rope around my ankles and thighs, binding me to myself.

"Now my lovely little pet, I'm not sure I trust you not to move, so I'm going to strap those gorgeous legs to the table."

I felt a tugging that pulled my legs further apart. I tried moving them, but there was very little give. I heard her move to the top of the table. She began coiling more rope around my arms and binding them to the table as well.

She stepped away and I heard her heels clicking across the floor, going back and forth. Was she pacing? I had no way to know. My heart was racing at the vulnerable position I was in, ass completely exposed. The thought of what she could do to me was terrifying.

"Exquisite," she murmured softly, nails scratching across my nipples once again. I hissed at the pain. Slowly, steadily she scratched a trail down my abdomen until her fingers curled into the nest of hair at the base of my throbbing cock. She yanked hard on the hairs.

"Ahh!"

I cried out in pain. She released the hairs and, instead, wrapped her small hand around my shaft, stroking me firmly.

"Never forget that I am in control," she hissed as she scraped her nail up the length of my shaft.

A loud cry was pulled from me as I felt the first stinging crack of the whip across my cheeks. Again, I felt the sting and, again, I cried out. This continued, until I lost the will to cry out and just lay there, straining against the pain.

"Finally, you have learned my pet. Your sounds belong to me. Every whimper, every moan, every cry of pain, they are all mine!"

The six braided strands of the tail whip stung again. Though I longed to cry out, I kept resolutely quiet. I held my complaints in, afraid of the punishment that I might incur.

After countless strikes, my chest and legs were covered with red lines. The stranger stepped back to admire her work. Thinking that I finally enjoyed my place, she began to stroke me again.

The sisters had trained me to hold back my release, but this stranger was making it very difficult. She continued to stroke and twist from the base to the head, alternating the pressure in her fingers. Just as I was about to lose control, she whispered the words I desperately needed to hear.

"Cum for me."

I was still coming down from my high, as she released the binds from my arms and legs. She thanked me for the session, and told me to let Victoria know that she was pleased with my training thus far.

"If you continue to learn at this rate, you might just get the honor of becoming my slave full time."

Would she be better to serve than Miss V? I had a feeling there was more to this stranger than I had seen. What if the hidden side of her was worse than Miss V's younger sister? At least I had Miss V around to put a stop to things. Who would come to my rescue if there was only one mistress?

I was so confused. My thoughts kept my mind occupied during the entire trunk ride back. As I was being escorted to my dark room, Miss V informed me that she was pleased with my ability to hold my relief for so long and to satisfy one of her hardest customers.

She announced to Trevor that I was ready to be shown to the public, and instructed him to prepare me. Before I understood what was happening, Trevor had snapped a leather strap around my balls. There were three chains hanging down from the leather, all connected to a large ring. Miss V entered the room in a tight leather outfit complete with knee-length boots. A leash dangled from her left hand, which she promptly attached to the large ring hanging from my sack.

I was led by the leash upstairs into a large party room. Guests had already arrived and it appeared the party had been going for some time. Heads turned as we entered the room. My cheeks flushed with humiliation. I had never been introduced in quite this manner.

I soon found myself naked, hooded and bound in the public of the party. The leather hood was hot and stunk of acrid smells. Miss V said she wasn't confident about my ability to keep from complaining, so she outfitted the hood with a gag. I found it very hard to breathe around the phallic shaped gag. It was long and constantly kept my attention. It threatened to choke me every second with its tip rubbing at the back wall of my throat. I had to remain calm, and keep the phallic wet so it wouldn't stick in one spot. With the hood laced on tight, there was no place to spit or puke. If I didn't learn quickly to adapt, I would choke to death.

I could hear the movements and sounds from the party around me, but I was powerless to escape. I remembered the room as if I was staring at it now. There were two large couches and three wingback chairs amongst the stocks, a swing, and a medical table. When we had arrived, there were already at least twenty people in the room. Every area had a crowd watching, except the corner that had been reserved for me. The sisters had led me to my place and secured me to the "X" frame. That was when the hood was put on, and now here I am, trying to remain calm.

Because this was my first showing, I was on display. Miss V had told me I would not be used this time, as I hadn't been trained enough yet. However, I knew the rules had changed when I heard the younger sister announce that her new slave needed to be broken in.

Strange fingers fondled my body the remainder of the night. Some simply pinched or grazed my nipples, while others grabbed my cock or balls and pulled or squeezed. More than once, I panicked and forgot about the gag in my mouth. Then, I would have to work extremely hard to keep from drowning in my own saliva as I struggled to swallow.

When the night was almost over, and most of the crowd seemed to have left, I began to relax. That was when the younger sister told me she had a surprise. I had come to dread her surprises, knowing that they always ended with me in pain. I could hear heavy footsteps approaching.

"I have been watching you all night, angel. It cost me a large chunk of change, but I'm sure that a virgin cock like yours will be worth it."

My heart was pounding in my chest. Desperately, I tried to pull away from the man's rough hands as they cradled my balls. The strong binds held me in place, refusing to give me even the slightest inch of escape.

"Take it easy, angel. I won't hurt you."

A whimper escaped my throat as I felt his soft lips wrap around my head. I didn't want to respond to this sick bastard, but my body betrayed me. Within minutes, he had deep throated my penis and I was moaning around the phallic stuck in my throat. Just when I was about to shoot my load down his throat, Miss V yelled at him to stop. He complied, but not before licking the precum from my slit. This act alone, had me fighting to keep it inside.

I could feel the laces being loosened from behind and sighed in relief when the gag was removed. My eyes stared at the man kneeling at my feet. His eyes met mine and he winked. A tremor coursed through me. I had a feeling this wasn't the last time I would be seeing him.

I didn't have long to contemplate this new development, however, as Miss V had promptly grabbed the leash and began to lead me back downstairs. I could feel her irritation in my performance. I wasn't as ready as she thought, and I had disappointed her.

Instead of leading me into my dark room, she turned into the room across the hall. I was confused. Did she want me to wash off the man's saliva and germs?

She motioned for me to get inside the tub. Without speaking, she guided both of my wrists into the cuffs at the front edge and then secured the ankle cuffs at the bottom. I knew that I had displeased her. I decided to try and apologize before the punishment escalated.

"I'm sor…"

A fistful of hair and a strong pull caused my eyes to stare directly above me. She was standing over me. Her angry glare stopped my words in their tracks.

"I do not want to hear another word. You have no one to blame for this, but yourself."

Her grip released and my head lowered. I was anxious about what she had planned, but I was not about to make it worse. A tremble coursed through my body when her fingers spread my cheeks enough to remove the butt plug.

I could hear movement behind me, but because I was facing away from the door, I couldn't see who had joined us. The mystery was revealed the moment I heard the voice.

"Here are the things you asked for…hmm…klismaphilia…good…he deserves it."

The pleasure in the younger sister's voice let me know this was not going to be pleasant. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the plastic tubing and enema bag. I began to breathe deeply, trying to relax and prepare myself for what was about to happen.

I had endured many enemas before, but Trevor had always administered them. I was confused as to how this was a punishment, and why she was taking care of it. My body jerked forward as I felt the initial pressure from the plastic tubing. The consequence was her fingers digging into my flesh.

Both of my fists clenched, as I tried to hold still. She resumed shoving the tubing into my opening, until only the very tip remained. This was definitely going to be different than the previous times. She attached an enema nozzle and began to flood my colon with liquid.

My insides were instantly on fire. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I looked behind me and saw her emptying a bottle of chemicals into the nozzle.

"Wha…why?"

Without answering, she removed the plastic tubing. As soon as it was out, I started to lower my backside so I could expel the liquid that was burning me.

"Uh-huh…slave. You will hold that inside until I say otherwise."

She replaced the butt plug, effectively sealing off any escape for the offending liquid. My insides were revolting and beginning to cramp. I shifted my body enough so that I could rub against the wall of the tub. The coolness of the marble offered only a slight amount of relief from the heat that was occurring inside.

Too soon, the rubbing had lost its effect. I shifted again, this time lowering my cheeks into the tub. I tried bearing down to force the plug out, but nothing was working. My insides began to violently cramp. The whimpers that were already escaping my lips turned into cries of agony.

"Please…I'm sorry…"

Miss V started lecturing me about my lack of control. She reminded me that all of my body fluids belong to her, and that I was not allowed to cum without her permission. She began demanding that I promise to obey her rules from now on. I would have agreed to anything at this point.

Miss V left and then the younger sister started in. Her lecture was basically the same as what I had just heard, but apparently she felt the need to restate everything her sister had just covered.

"Yes…yes, please…I understand…"

Finally, I sank to my knees and began openly sobbing. Miss V walked into the room, bent down and pulled the plug. My colon drained in a matter of minutes. I think my body was as anxious to expel the foreign fluid as I was. Cold water sprayed down my backside, removing all traces of the chemical.

"Now that you are repentant of your failure, it is time for your punishment."

An evil smile spread across the younger sister's face as she released the cuffs holding me in place. A towel was thrown in my direction as I stood up to follow my mistress. The younger sister grabbed the leash that was still attached to my balls and gave it a swift yank.

A loud grunt exploded from my chest. Before she misunderstood and thought it was a refusal, I locked my arms behind my back and fell in step behind her. She led me straight to the chains that hang from the ceiling.

Miss V was standing over by the wall of pain, where all of the whips and canes were kept. I watched as she selected a nine tail whip. I remembered the last time she used it. I was covered in little red welts and cuts all over my ass.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, while the younger sister secured my arms. I was waiting for someone to restrain my legs, when the snap of the whip hit my cock. It took me by surprise, and I instinctively turned my body away.

Miss V shook her head and frowned at me. Suddenly, I realized what I had done. Before I could correct my mistake, however, the younger sister decided to jump in.

"Have you forgotten everything we have taught you? You exist for one purpose! To serve and pleasure your mistress. Does my sister look happy to you?"

I knew I had messed up. My only hope, now, was to pray I could endure the pain until they were done having fun. I twisted back around and planted my feet firmly against the floor. The assault continued, until my head and shaft were a deep red.

Then, the younger sister took over, moving around to my back. This time it wasn't just my ass that was covered in cuts and welts. By the time they were finished, I could barely stand. They released my arms and I crawled over to my corner.


	15. Chapter 15

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on.

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 14 – BPOV

Balance…I had promised Alice I would try to find some. Edward had been missing for almost ten months now, and the leads were getting slimmer by the day. I wasn't giving up, but I was definitely feeling hopeless.

Sitting and staring at all of the charts and maps and not having any new clues to research was depressing. Tyler had begun to notice my dismal mood every time I left the office, and started dragging me to other destinations. I was lucky to get to the office three times a week, now.

We were either together for late night study sessions at the library or enjoying a meal together at the local café. Two or three times a month, Tyler would insist we just blow everything off and get away.

Yesterday was one of those days, and I hadn't returned until the early hours of the morning. Now, I was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in my hands, trying to pay attention to the words of my best friend.

"I'm worried…Bella…"

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes before glancing up into her face.

"Alice, you encouraged me to start living again. Now that I have, you still aren't happy. What do you expect from me?"

Her eyes narrowed, as she appraised my appearance. She placed a paper onto the table in front of me and then stepped past me and left the room. I looked down, and gasped. My latest exam was staring back at me. A twinge of guilt passed through me, as I realized that maybe I had been a little hard on my best friend.

I hadn't found a balance like I'd promised. Instead, I had swung the pendulum completely back the other way. Alice was only trying to help. Standing slowly, I turned around and went to find my best friend. I needed to thank her.

Over the next few weeks, I focused mainly on my studies and turned my grades around. I limited my extracurricular activities with Tyler to the weekends. Any research or review of previous leads in Edward's case only took place after my other work was completed.

I was more focused, but I was lonely. It was late, and I was just locking up the office to head for the apartment, when my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Sorry, Bella…there was no sign of Edward or the sisters in Mexico. Your father has requested my presence. I will be returning to the kingdom first thing in the morning."

"But…Emmett…we can't give up…he's out there…"

I could hear Emmett's frustrated growl through the phone line.

"All of our searches have resulted in dead ends, Bella. Until new leads are discovered, there is nothing else I can do. I'm sorry. I promise; I will stay in contact with my sources. We aren't giving up, Bella. We will continue to search for Edward until we find him, one way or another."

Tears were bathing my cheeks, as I tried to listen to Emmett's words. I had stopped walking, and was now sitting on the side of the road. My head was resting against my knees, as I tried to contain the deep guttural sobs from exploding out of my throat.

Emmett's voice was trying to soothe me through the earpiece. He began trying to distract me by asking how my studies were going. I told him about my short fling with irresponsibility, and how Alice had chastised me enough to get me back on track.

He chuckled.

"Bella, it's ok to let down once in awhile and relax. Tell Alice to back off and let you live a little. Remember, kid, a college education isn't just about the academics. You need to experience life, as well."

We talked for awhile longer, and then he had to go. His last words continued to resonate inside my head until I closed my eyes for the night.

"Don't forget, Bella, all work and no play, makes for a very dull princess."

The next morning I awoke to Alice jumping on the foot of my bed. She was excited about the upcoming Valentine's Party, and was insisting that we go shopping for new dresses. Remembering Emmett's words, I agreed.

The day was long and torturous. It included not only a shopping adventure, but a morning trip to the spa and an afternoon filled with "Bella Barbie" experiences. I had to admit, however, that I looked and felt like a true princess when we entered the party.

We had barely passed through the doorway, when Jasper took Alice into his arms. I heard his low voice scolding her for being late. My eyes met hers briefly, as her gaze lowered to the floor. I was about to step forward and tell him it was my fault we were tardy, when his fingers gently caressed the side of her face.

I was mesmerized. There was something more to their connection than simply boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't avert my eyes, feeling an unknown desire beginning to awaken inside of me. I wanted that.

I watched almost breathlessly, as Jasper's fingers curled underneath her chin. He was gently raising her head, while his gaze appraised every inch of her. It was almost predatory. When her eyes finally met his, a smile spread across his face.

I could feel my body leaning forward, anxious to hear his words to her.

"It was worth the wait."

The relief was instant on Alice's face, as she realized that all was forgiven. He squeezed her tightly to his body. I watched, as she seemed to melt into his embrace. I found myself longing for my own pair of strong arms. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

Suddenly, my upper body was engulfed from behind. I stiffened, startled by the embrace.

"You look amazing, Bella."

The warmth of his breath tickled my ear. I closed my eyes for a moment, pretending that the arms belonged to the one who held my heart. I would have given my life, right then, to have it be true.

"Would you like to dance?"

Opening my eyes, I forced the image of my true love to disappear from my mind. Edward wasn't here, and it wasn't doing me any good to pretend that he was. Forcing a smile, I nodded.

Tyler wrapped one arm around my waist and proceeded to lead me towards the dancing crowd. By the end of the night, I had let my guard down. My longing for someone to hold me was strong, and it allowed Tyler to get closer.

I soon found myself accompanying Tyler to bi-weekly events filled with dinner and dancing. The evenings were fun and created the illusion that life was good. We began to spend more and more time together.

I needed and wanted someone to fill that emptiness inside. Was that so bad? I wanted to break up the madness and frustration I was surrounded with. Wasn't I entitled to some happiness?

I knew in my heart that Edward needed me. But, I needed someone too. Tyler was filling that void, and right now, he was all I had.

I knew Alice was aware of how much Tyler was starting to come around. I made sure to balance our fun times with equal amounts of studying, however, so she wouldn't feel the need to speak up again. Things seemed to be going well, and I didn't realize how much we were together…until…

Alice walked up to me one evening, and held out what looked to be a phone message. It was from Emmett. Apparently, he had tried unsuccessfully to get in touch with me twice before. I gasped. My mind was trying to remember the last time I had worked on Edward's case. It had been at least a couple of weeks. How did I let that happen?

My eyes glanced at Tyler, sitting across from me. I realized how much I had let him dictate my schedule lately. Emmett's message was exactly what I needed to bring direction back into my life. I ended our evening prematurely, so I could call Emmett.

After a long talk with my friend and advisor, I created a revised schedule of Tyler and my time together. The schedule still allowed for some evenings of dinner and dancing, and a couple afternoons of studying in the library, but it also included time alone in the office for research and time with Alice. Emmett clued me in that she was feeling resentful of our lost girl time.

Tyler and I were supposed to meet at the library for a late night study session. I brought the new schedule with me and planned to present it to him. As I entered our usual area, I saw him beginning to unload his backpack. He must have just arrived. I decided to discuss it with him now, so we could then dive into the books without interruption. I had no idea that he would react so distastefully.

"Is this a joke? No…no way! Either you are with me, Bella, or you're not. I don't want to waste my time with a girl that I can only see once in awhile. If you are my girl, you are to be with me…all of the time."

I took a step back. Shaking my head, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been raised to be a ruler, someday. His demands went against everything I was.

I enjoyed the feeling of Tyler's company, but not his controlling nature. I realized that I had looked past the signs of it in the past, thinking it was a misplaced over-protectiveness. Now, I saw it for what it truly was. I couldn't be in a relationship with that kind of dynamic. It wasn't in my nature to be submissive. I felt badly that I had given him the wrong impression.

"I'm sorry…"

Tyler shoved his books back inside his bag, pushed past me, and stomped off. The initial hurt dissipated quickly, however, with relief taking its place. These past few weeks I wasn't being true to myself, trying to play the role that Tyler expected. I didn't realize how much I had changed in such a short time. As soon as Tyler's presence wasn't a part of the equation anymore, the entire façade fell away.

I felt like I could breathe again. I spun around, and exited the library. There was a little skip in my step as I made my way to the office. No longer distracted, my head felt clearer than it had in a long time.

I sat down immediately upon entering the small room, ready to review every clue with a fresh pair of eyes. There had to be something we missed before. A new lead that would restart the search for Edward. I knew if I could just find something, no matter how small, I could convince my father to let Emmett follow up.

Last time I had spoke with my father, he was more interested in me finishing up my training so I could return to the kingdom. He was planning on me taking my place soon as leader of our country. I knew I would only be able to fulfill my role, once I had my true love by my side.

I continued to deny that the search had stalled. If I was on my own in the search for now, fine. I would never give up!


	16. Chapter 16

Kidnapped

A/N: Please take the time to review. I love to hear your predictions and comments. When I know someone is reading, it motivates me to post the next chapter!

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 15 – EPOV

Trevor entered and instructed me to get into position. I hesitated for a moment, confused by his command. He was a fellow servant of the sisters, not a Master. One quick look at the expression on his face, however, told me to obey.

I moved to my spot on the floor, kneeling with both arms behind my back. I could see him approaching me from behind. My body jumped slightly, as cold metal cuffs ensnared my wrists, binding my arms in place. A dark fabric was then placed over my eyes.

No other words were spoken. I listened to the sound of his footsteps, as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but having my sight taken away increased my anxiety level.

My senses were on high alert, as I tried to determine who would be training me today. After my mistake with the whip, I wasn't sure what to expect.

Suddenly, a loud scraping sound echoed inside the room. I hadn't heard any footsteps. Who was in here with me?

The scraping sound happened again, this time right in front of me. It sounded like the legs of the large chair dragging across the hard floor. The person was now sitting directly in front of me.

That person took my right nipple between their fingers and started to pinch and twist it. Then, the left was added, so that both of my nipples were being tortured. Still, not a word was spoken. The intensity of the pinching and pulling was increased and I had to bite my lip to keep from uttering a sound.

A few moments later, I felt something cold being traced around my smarting nipples. It actually felt good, and I started to believe that it was Miss V that was training me. My body began to relax, relief spreading throughout, knowing that this session wouldn't be too bad.

At least that was what I thought, until what felt like the bite of a metal alligator clip, suddenly attacked the end of each nipple. The extremes between soothing comfort and then sudden hurt took my breath away. A chain was attached to each clip, joining the clamps. My trainer was holding the chain tautly, adding a few intermittent tugs every so often, producing flashes of increased pain. After much continued torment, the person stood, pulling upwards on the chain. This movement pinched my now throbbing nipples so hard, I was almost pulled up off my knees. After several torturous moments, the chain was, finally, released.

My head drooped, my body focusing on slowing my quickened breathing rate. A fistful of my hair was grabbed roughly, and my head was yanked backward, so that my face was pointing towards the ceiling. I felt a dog leash attach to my neck collar.

Still without a word spoken, I was pulled to my feet and led forward. We stopped only when my front was touching what felt like the St. Andrews Cross. First, one hand and then the other was bound by the leather cuffs bolted at the top of the cross. I was then pushed up against the middle of the cross, as the thick leather waist belt was drawn tightly across my back. Tightly bound against the cold wood, my still clamped nipples where now being pressed and tormented anew. I wondered if I would remain bound this way for long?

Still, no words were spoken and the identity of the person training me was not known.

My mind didn't register the whistle of the flogger moving through the air before I felt the bite of the whip explode across my back. The flogging had started in earnest, with the whip being laid down on both shoulders with skill and strength. No warm up, just right into it.

After a dozen strokes with the whip, my tormentor scraped their finger tips up and down my back, tracing the stroke marks. Then a different flogger was used, first across my back and then over my buttocks and inside my exposed thighs.

As trained, I made the effort to pull against the thick waist belt and present my buttocks to receive the strokes of the flogger. This in turn, pushed my chest forward and put more pressure against my clamped nipples, causing increased pain up front.

The punishment continued. The person disciplining me, then used several various rubber straps and paddles on my buttocks. The torment continued, as their fingers were used to squeeze my now flaming buttocks.

Colors swirled against the darkened place made by the tight blindfold. Still, not a word had been spoken, but the intermittent sounds of the floggers and the straps striking on my now hot back and bottom filled the emptiness inside my ears.

Even now, I was not sure who my trainer was. Though it could be Miss V, there were enough things done differently so far to cause doubt.

An unexpected splash of cold water down my smoking back forced a gasp from my lips that broke my silence. The rubber straps and floggers stung far more on wet skin, and as the punishment resumed, the pain levels shot up accordingly. I began tugging harder against my bindings.

My punishment didn't let up, as the person landed the implements across my backside, first finding some barely touched spots and then striking more abused areas. I tried to determine the rhythm of the strokes, but the frequency and intensity were constantly changing. There was no defense against this type of attack, and I was starting to lose myself to the pain.

The blindfold was becoming saturated with my tears. Small whimpers were now escaping through my pursed lips.

"Stop…it's my turn. Remove your clamps. I have a different set in mind."

My mind quickly identified the voice. It was none other than Miss V. That meant it was the younger sister that had been training me up to this point. Wait…she told her to…

"Mmm…"

I bit my lip hard in order to hold back the cry of pain as she pulled both clamps free at the same time. The warm salty taste of my own blood filled my mouth.

Someone rubbed a soft rag against my sore lip. The gentleness of the touch, let me know it was Miss V. I felt the mouth of a bottle pressing against my lip.

"Drink"

Her voice comforted me, even though I knew she was also there to administer pain. At least her methods were merciful. She released my limbs from the cross and led me over to what felt like the bondage table.

She instructed me to lay down on my back. I was nervous, as she had never used the blindfold before. Not giving me a chance to prepare was always a part of the younger sister's torture.

As I tried to control my staggered breaths, Miss V wasted no time in moving my body into the position she desired. I could feel a rope wrapping around my body and limbs, binding me to the table.

In a matter of minutes, I was in position, waiting for my mistress to use me. I was her sexual prisoner.

After a torturous amount of nipple play warm-up, Miss V attached a nipple clamp that bit so hard into my flesh the rope binding me to the bondage table was the only thing that kept me from hitting the ceiling. Then, the clamp gripping my now stinging nipple was pulled to the side. She had grabbed the chain attached to the clamp and pulled it over the side of the table.

"Hold on, my painslut; You are going to love this."

Miss V attached a free hanging weight to the chain dangling from my stinging nipple. The bite of the alligator clamp and the pull of the weight had me panting and whimpering, sightless behind my leather blindfold.

I followed the sound of Miss V's heels as she went around the table and repeated the process with my second nipple. Double the pain, had me bouncing against the rope bondage that she had so expertly placed me in. I was going nowhere, and was completely exposed to her wants and wishes.

As I started to regain my composure, I felt her leather gloved hands rub my clamped, throbbing nipples. The vibration that her leather encased fingers made as she stroked me, caused the pain to reach an intolerable level.

"Ahh! I can't…please…no more…"

But, Miss V was not done with me yet.

"Open"

I felt the all-too familiar ball being pushed into my mouth. I knew that the gag was a reminder that I was there to serve my mistress.

I felt her hands move down toward my securely bound lower body. Before binding my legs to the table, I had felt her remove the center insert directly under my genitals and buttocks.

The anticipation of what she was planning was eating away at me. I hadn't realized how much I had relied on my sight to prepare myself each time. Not knowing what was coming, was filling my entire being with fear.

As a result, when Miss V grabbed my scrotum from underneath the table, I screamed. Fortunately, the ball gag muffled most of the sound.

A painful pinching sensation began to spread around my sack. My lower body started to squirm. I could feel my mistress's warm breath tickle my ear, as she leaned forward to tell me of my torture.

"I have placed eight clothespins on your sack, slut. Soon, the pressure will become unbearable. That is when the fun begins."

It didn't take long for her words to come true. I imagined my balls were purple by now. Sweat was dripping from my body, showcasing the torment I was under. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Miss V began flicking at the pegs with her fingers.

Each movement, no matter how slight, sent lightning bolts throughout my body. My breaths were now quick pants, in between my howls of pain. When she began pulling the pegs off, I started begging for it all to end. I had never had my balls abused this hard and for so long. I wanted and needed the torture to stop.

When the last peg was removed, I thought the session was over. Then, Miss V fastened something tightly around my tortured scrotum. It felt like the leather ball stretcher. As soon as the first weight was added to the chain attached to the ring, I knew I was right.

Miss V continued to add several pounds of steel weights. It wasn't only my nipples that were being tormented by suspended weights, but now my scrotum was being painfully stretched as the steel rings swayed with my every movement.

Each time I thought I had reached my limit, Miss V would add more weight to that chain, making me squirm further and causing the swinging weights to pull harder on my tortured scrotum.

Next, I felt a cold spray caress my body. The scent gave its identity away almost immediately. She had used isopropyl alcohol. The business end of her favorite riding crop was sliding across my now moist and chilled body. Some light taps were then followed by harder strikes as she cropped various parts. She revisited my swollen nipples, the sharp sting of the crop repeatedly causing me to squirm and the suspended weights to bounce and pull against my agonizing  
>nipples and testicles.<p>

Escaping her cropping was not an option, as the ropes she applied continued to hold me firm. She next laid down several strokes up and down the inside of my sensitive thighs, no doubt leaving an impressive pattern that I would carry for several days. Even my leather strapped genitals were attacked with the bite of her crop.

This continued until the blindfold was completely drenched from my tears of agony. I don't remember Miss V removing the clamps, just a sudden white-hot burning pain across my chest. Even with the rope binds, my body leapt off the table about two inches. Then the searing pain from my scrotum hit and the last thing I heard was a murderous scream. By the time my body fell back onto the hard table, I had blacked out.

My eyelids began to flutter, as my mind regained consciousness. I quickly realized that I was still bound to the table, but the ball gag and blindfold had been removed. I turned my head to the side, and saw Miss V sitting in the large chair, staring at me. When our eyes met, her head cocked to the side, as if she was expecting me to say something. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Miss V."

She nodded and then stood up. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips, grateful the session was over. She leaned over me, smiling, with a sparkle in her eye.

"You don't really think you are going to get off this lightly today, do you? You have some time to spend in the dungeon. Maybe next time, you won't be so quick to resist the whip."

My brow furrowed. My session was far from over. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

Trevor's burly frame was instantly at my side, releasing me from the bondage of rope. Slowly, he helped me move my body off of the table and down onto the floor. Miss V attached the dog leash to my neck collar and then led me out into the hallway.

I had thought my room was the lowest level of this torture chamber, as it was obviously in the basement, but I was wrong. I had never been into the cellar area, or the dungeon as Miss V called it. After this session, I didn't think I would ever wish to visit it again, either.

I was led into the center of the small, cold room. My arms were chained above my head and my feet were anchored to the hard cement floor. I noticed a small drain in between my feet, and wondered about its purpose.

Miss V instructed me to bend over as much as possible, sticking my ass out for her. I braced myself for the bite of her crop or the sting of the whip, but instead felt the pinch of her fingers as she separated my cheeks.

I concentrated on not pulling away, as she inserted a small plug into my hole. It wasn't as long or as wide as the previous one, but I wasn't about to complain. Then, she commanded me to stand up straight and hold still.

Her strong fingers wrapped around my shaft, tugging it towards her. She started to slide a steel ring down my cock. I watched as the middle wand of the chastity device began to enter my cock hole. My body pulled back reflexively. I had never had anything inside my urethra before, and it was very painful.

Miss V giggled, and commented about my being such a virgin. Then, she tightened her grip on my shaft and pulled me back towards her. She pushed the remainder of the wand into my hole, painfully stretching my urethra, until the second steel ring was around my flaccid cock locking the device into place.

She then turned towards the door and proceeded to exit the small room. I was alone. I tried to control my rising panic, telling myself that my punishment could have been so much worse.

I tried to relax and settle in for what would no doubt turn out to be a long night. Miss V had only been gone a few minutes, when it started happening…that small plug began to vibrate.

Due to its placement, the vibrations were stimulating my prostate. The more my body was stimulated, the more blood pumped into my genitals. As my cock started to swell, the wand was being forced deeper inside. The pain kept me from achieving a full erection, which prevented any release. My balls felt like they were turning blue from the denial. My body was trembling, needing some type of release.

Finally, I couldn't hold it any longer. The rancid stench of urine filled the small room. I could feel it running down my legs where I had sprayed myself. The relief, however, was short lived. The vibrations against my prostate were already causing the cycle to repeat itself.

By the time Miss V returned, there wasn't a clean pocket of air left. The moment she opened the door, she ordered Trevor to retrieve the hose.

I begged for her forgiveness, and pleaded with her not to leave me in the dungeon anymore.

"I promise to try harder, to please my mistress..."

My voice would not be silenced, even though frigid water from the hose was spraying me down.


	17. Chapter 17

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on.

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 16 – EPOV

After finally being released from the dungeon and returned to my dark room, I curled up into a fetal position in my corner. My sobs continued throughout the night. I felt like I was losing myself.

What had happened to that strong college student that had made it against all odds? I had such big dreams of becoming the best surgeon in my field. Now, I was nothing but a toy.

Anger began to stir from deep inside of me. The more I contemplated what had been stolen from me, the more furious I became.

Sometime during the night, I decided things had to change. I decided to start fighting back. Unfortunately, Miss V had decided to show off her new obedient sub at a dinner party the next evening. I had horrible timing.

The morning brought Trevor and Miss V into my room simultaneously. Before I could protest, I found myself bent over the bench. My legs were anchored to the floor. Trevor's burly hands were pressing my shoulders onto the bench, holding me in place.

If they dared feed me more than once a day, I wouldn't be so weak. I had to figure out a way to gain my strength back.

"Ahh!"

Miss V's sharp fingernails were poking into my skin as she separated my cheeks. Using the anal speculum, she opened my hole enough to insert a larger plug than I had ever accommodated. It must have been at least five inches in diameter, and at least four and a half inches long. My body squirmed, trying to find some relief, but there was none to be found.

I was informed that I would be wearing it all day while preparing for the dinner party. Then, my entire body jerked forward as something shot into my body from the plug. I could hear Miss V's laughter behind me. I felt her nails scratch my skin just above my backside.

"You are going to love this, my pet. This new toy ejaculates water. By the time our guests arrive, you are going to feel so full. The best part is that because the plug is preventing any void, there is no opportunity for relief. Enjoy your day!"

The rest of my day was uneventful, except for the cramping that started in the late afternoon. I needed to void so badly, the fullness was becoming very unpleasant. For the most part, I was distracted as I worked to complete the long list of chores I had been given. I had to admit I was grateful for the chance to leave my dark room for a change. I cleaned and prepped everything to the best of my ability. Maybe if Miss V saw how hard I was working, she would allow me to simply serve dinner tonight and not be a part of the entertainment.

It was almost time for the guests to arrive. Dinner was on the table, and still I had not been ordered back to the dark room to wait in position. I had allowed myself to hope.

Miss V and Trevor entered the room. My eyes immediately lowered to the floor, but not before catching a glimpse of her face. My brows furrowed. An expression of anger was written all over it. My mind was racing through my activities of the day. What had I forgotten?

Trevor approached me from behind. My entire body flinched, when he ensnared my wrists with his strong fingers. My arms were yanked behind me and bound quickly. My heart was racing, my breaths coming in short panicked gasps.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

I knew better than to speak, but I really had no idea what she was talking about! My head began to shake side to side furiously. This was exactly why I had decided to start fighting back. There was never a way to win! It didn't matter how hard I had worked all day to prepare for her party…I was going to be punished. It didn't even matter if I had done anything to deserve it or not. It's just how it is...not anymore!

Lurching my body forward, I pulled away from Trevor's strong hold. I twisted around and glared into both of their eyes. Trevor's face gave away his surprise, but Miss V remained calm. Her head cocked to one side, appraising my rebellion. Then, a wicked smile began to spread between her cheeks.

I knew, then, what a big mistake I had made. Fear gripped me entirely, when I saw the remote in between her fingers. How could I have forgotten about the collar around my neck? The jolts of electricity instantly brought me to my knees. I couldn't see anything but white flashes in front of me, as my body continued to convulse on itself.

When my eyes opened, I realized I was in the corner of the dining room. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't make sense of the language coming from their mouths. I began to take notice of my position. My legs were spread wide and bent at the knees, held in place by a spreader bar that was anchored to the floor. My arms were stretched above my head, held secure by chains dangling from the ceiling. My wrists had been solely responsible for keeping my body upright for quite awhile, based on the strain I was feeling in them and my shoulders. A large ball gag had been forced into my mouth, forcing saliva to dribble out.

I tried to stay still, hoping they wouldn't notice I had awakened. The chains above me, however, didn't cooperate. The clanking sound they made when I shifted my weight, alerted the dinner guests. I watched as Miss V slowly stood and walked over to me. Her sharp nails scratched my side as she leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Now that you are awake, it is time to deal with your little act. I had such big plans for you tonight, but you had to go and ruin them with thoughts of disobedience. This is all your fault! Not that I'm sad about it…your behavior will definitely make our evening more entertaining."

Her fingers gouged the skin on my back, causing my head to fall back in agony. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see the rest of the dinner party joining us. The younger sister pinched the skin in my pubic area, then gripped some of the hair and pulled. I grunt and a whimper escapes my throat. Miss V reached around and using her thumb and forefinger, pinched the tip of my cock hard. One of the male guests stepped forward at the same time, and found my nipples. He pinched too, causing me to scream in pain. Tears were running down my face.

"My guests have willingly agreed to assist in your punishment tonight. Let this be a reminder, slut. Next time your nightmares plan a resistance, you might want to gag yourself."

So, that's what this was all about. I must have talked aloud last night in my sleep. I might have been able to convince her it was just a dream, but then I had to go and show my hand earlier. I let out a deep breath, trying to submit to whatever she had planned for me. It wasn't like I could do anything about it, anyways.

A hiss exploded past the ball in my throat, when a tight grip pulled on my flaccid cock. The younger sister was stroking it just enough to make it begin to harden. Then, she began to slide a rubber cock-ring over the head. She stopped near the top, and I looked down to see her pushing a bullet vibrator into place. At least, now, I had a pretty good idea what my punishment was going to entail. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate.

"You will try like hell not to cum, slut."

The younger sister is speaking to me. Her voice is menacing. This is not going to be an easy night.

"But you will fail…and then we are going to punish you."

Her vicious laugh was apparently contagious, as the rest of the dinner party joined in. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to let them see the fear in my eyes.

As I stood there, I could feel things being attached to me. I opened my eyes and looked down. My balls had three or four small patches stuck on them while the head of my cock had one. I noticed the shaft also had two patches, and each patch had two wires attached to it.

I glanced up, and saw that the guests had now moved their chairs into a semi-circle around me. Apparently, the show was about to begin. Miss V smiled wickedly at me and then showed me the small box in her hand. She flipped a tiny switch and immediately the bullet vibrator came to life. My eyes narrowed, as my mind tried to decide if the sensations were pleasurable or painful.

The male guest that had played with my nipples earlier, approached with two torturous alligator clamps. He attached them while someone from behind shoved something hard and huge into my hole. My body swayed back and forth, trying to avoid both.

A horrifying thought crossed my mind, as I remembered that my hold had been plugged earlier. Did someone remove it? Please tell me that first plug isn't buried inside of me. Unfortunately, I didn't get long to think about it.

The dinner party had now all returned to their seats in front of me. They began to pass around an electro-box. Each time it would exchange hands, the new recipient would push a random button or two. Some were short bursts and some were long charges, but all were extremely painful.

Whatever it was that was pushed into my hole was larger than anything I had ever been penetrated with up to this point. I tried to push it out, but it was stuck. I could feel the blood dripping down the backs of my legs from the newly torn tissues, but even that was not enough lubricant for it to slide out.

The vibrator continued to bring me just to the brink, then the electric shock would literally zap my building orgasm back to the recesses of my body. I cried out both in pain and pleasure, as they all took turns moving the huge dildo in and out of my newly torn hole.

All of the different sensations combined, became too much and I couldn't control it any longer. My cock erupted with cum, the orgasm seeming to go on forever. As I tried to breathe past the large ball in my throat, my vision began to cloud over.

My eyelids fluttered open, only to find Miss V standing close to me, petting my hair.

"My friends cleaned your body with their tongues after you passed out."

My face grimaced. She knows my hard limit of playing with men. That's exactly why she invited them, I'm sure. More humiliation and torture.

"I'm going to bed now. Play nice with my friends."

Fear filled my entirety, but I can't beg her to not leave me alone with them due to the large ball gag that is still in my mouth. I watch silently, as Miss V's younger sister and the rest of the dinner party empty the next four bottles of liquor. A whimper escapes my throat when she stumbles towards me.

Grunts and groans vibrate from my throat as she pulls the electrical contacts from their current placement. She reattaches most of them to my inner thighs. A few, however, she places alongside my anus. One or two flips of the switch, and I was dancing against the chains once more.

Then, the male guests decided to join in the fun. They both approached simultaneously, and quickly found spots of my shoulders to bite down on. Their presence made me nervous enough, but now that their mouths were on me, I thought I was literally going to vomit. One moved around to my backside and resumed the task of penetrating my hole with the large dildo. I had to focus on my breathing, while I continued to swallow the bile rising up the back of my throat. Why wouldn't they stop touching me?

Beads of sweat were covering every inch of my body. The large male turned to his female sub and whispered something in her ear. She left the room momentarily, and I thought that maybe they were going to help me. I realized that was a ridiculous and desperate thought, when I saw the sub return with a flogger in her hands.

A whimper flooded from my lips, when I saw which one she had chosen from my dark room. It was the leather tailed one. I remember counting the tails, once. It had thirty-five wicked strips of leather that were each small enough to reach any part of my testicles during use.

The younger sister and both male guests seemed to be moving in unison against my body. Two were taking turns with the buttons on the box while the third was alternating with strikes from the flogger. I was soon straining against the chains, muscles taut and rippling, my head thrown back in agony.

The younger sister set the controller onto her chair and approached me, once again. I tried to slow my breathing, grateful for the pause in torment. She began to reattach the patches to various places around my chest cavity. I was becoming steadily more nervous with each patch's placement. My heart rate was increasing. So much for calming my breathing.

Soon, she collapsed back into one of the chairs and picked up the box. I shook my head side to side furiously, trying to warn her of the danger. I was yelling at her to stop, but all that was coming out was one sound that sounded like me protesting.

Her anger was plain on her face, as she reminded me that my resistance was exactly what I was being punished for. I watched in horror as she pushed two buttons. The shock passed right through me. It felt as if I had just been shot. I could feel the path of the current as it spread along the tissues just under my skin.

"Ahhh!"

The convulsions were stronger than when Miss V had punished me with the shock collar. I couldn't see or hear anything around me. My mind and body were completely engrossed in the murderous pain that was ripping me in half. Then, everything stopped.


	18. Chapter 18

Kidnapped

A/N: Please take the time to review. I love to hear your predictions and comments. When I know someone is reading, it motivates me to post the next chapter!

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 17 – BPOV

I am in my third year of medical training and have been exploring different specialties. While there are things about my surgical rotation that are interesting, I find my true talents come out when working in the trauma center.

Maybe it is just me preparing myself for any and all possible scenarios of finding Edward. I don't know, but I see these patients who for whatever reason have found themselves in a situation that they didn't plan or ask for, and I envision it being Edward.

The breakup with Tyler helped me to realize that I don't want to spend time with anyone other than my true love. The urgency I feel to find him has increased exponentially. All of my free time is spent going back over the previous leads, searching for anything that we missed the first time.

My father contacts me more and more frequently. He is pressuring me to find a companion and settle down. He is even hinting about wanting an heir to his throne soon. How do I explain to him that I can't even think about being with anyone other than Edward? I give him the excuse of my schooling and how demanding it is on my time right now. I am firm when I explain that I don't want any distractions from my medical rotation. Luckily, because he knows how hard I have worked, it buys me a short amount of time. I assure him that next year my schedule will lighten and allow for more time to court this idea of family.

As I hang up, I grimace. I realize that I have just given myself a deadline. One way or another, the search for Edward ends next year.

I toss and turn all night, unable to sleep as my mind replays my conversation with my father. I finally give up the fight and proceed to take a shower and get ready for my day.

Exhausted from the lack of sleep, I find myself daydreaming during class. I glance at the clock and realize that twenty-five minutes have gone by and I haven't heard a word the professor has said. I mentally reprimand myself, before focusing all of my energy on the lecture.

Ten minutes have elapsed and I actually have a half page of notes written, when my phone vibrates inside my pocket. Normally, I wait until class ends to respond. I ignore the pulsating in my back pocket and resume my focus.

Less than one minute later, the pulsing returns. Alice never calls twice, not even when there is a really good sale at her favorite store. A feeling of dread falls heavily to the pit of my stomach. Quietly, I gather my books and prepare to leave the lecture hall.

Not bothering to look at the display of my phone, I push the buttons necessary to connect me with my best friend.

"This better be good, Alice. I just walked out on…"

It was Jasper's voice, however, that interrupted my rant.

"Bella, you need to meet us at the office as quickly as possible."

I nearly dropped my books in my haste. Fortunately, I had chosen my open side bag this morning so I was able to literally drop my books down my side and take off running.

I arrived at the office only four and a half minutes after receiving Jasper's call. When I burst through the doorway, I could hear Emmett's voice.

"Emmett?"

It was Jasper's voice that answered.

"In here, Bella."

My feet slow as I quickly take inventory of the people accompanying me in the small room. I see Alice and Jasper sitting in front of the laptop screen. They move aside enough for me to get a glimpse.

"Hey Bells…run all the way?"

My hand reaches up to straighten the wayward strands of hair that are giving away my haste. The room fills with soft laughter from all of my friends. It doesn't last long, however, and a strange tension takes its place.

"What's going on? Is my father…"

Emmett's face becomes serious instantaneously.

"Relax, Bella, everything is fine here. Jasper just needed to fill me in on something."

He was being uncharacteristically cryptic. Something was definitely up. I pulled up a chair and sat facing the three of them.

"Let's hear it."

Jasper glanced over at Alice, whose eyes immediately cast to the floor. Whatever was coming, was difficult for Alice to reveal. I didn't have a clue what was about to transpire, but it filled my entirety with dread.

"Bella…there is something about Jasper and my relationship that you don't know."

My mind quickly filled with images of my two friends together. After a few seconds of recollections in which I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, I shook my head.

"I don't understand, Alice. What are you trying to tell me?"

Her voice quivered. She looked afraid. I turned to Jasper, begging him with my eyes to explain what was going on.

"Bella, have you ever heard of the terms dominant and submissive?"

My head cocked to the side. My brows furrowed in disbelief. The only understanding I had of those words did not correspond to the two friends sitting in front of me. My head began shaking again. Alice slid onto her knees in front of me, her gaze looking up into mine.

"Jasper is my dom, Bella. I am his to take care of, and in turn, I take care of him. Some relationships in the community are on the extreme side, but Jasper isn't like that. We treat each other with the utmost respect. We love each other."

A small smile turned the corners of my mouth up. This was something I could understand. I had witnessed many times the depth of their love and caring for each other. I had often wished Edward and I had been given the chance to develop such a relationship.

"Thank you for sharing this with me…but I don't understand why you are telling me this now."

Emmett's voice filled the room. He told me of Jasper's many years in the community and of his high level of membership. Apparently, Jasper was well thought of among his peers.

I still didn't understand how this affected me. My best friend could see the confusion on my face. She moved back to her chair and tried, once again, to fill in the blanks.

"Bella, because of Jasper's ranking in the community, he is often invited to the more exclusive parties. Those in the community trying to get noticed will host a party to showcase new techniques or products. They only invite the higher ranked individuals, giving them the first opportunity for acquisition."

I gave her a slight nod, indicating I understood. If a highly ranked member endorsed a technique or product, it would help the individual gain favor. Things worked similarly in my field.

"Bells…do you remember last year when I mentioned a pair of sisters? We had followed up on a lead that involved them…"

My eyes met those of my friend and protector. My heart rate began to increase as I recalled the information he was talking about. We had been led to a man who had been a victim of the two sisters. Some of his organs had been harvested during his brief and almost fatal encounter with them. Luckily, someone had heard his screams and contacted the authorities, interrupting their evening. Unfortunately, the sisters escaped before capture. Emmett didn't go after them further, thinking that the man whom we had been mistakenly tracking as Edward, was none other than the victim.

"…word is…after that close call, the sisters decided to invest in a different type of venture."

Jasper scoffed beside me.

"If you can call their training sessions a venture."

The sarcasm was very evident in Jasper's voice. I could tell he was not pleased by the actions of the sisters, and was embarrassed to claim them as fellow members of his private society. I was curious about his reaction, as I had only known Jasper to be compassionate and encouraging.

"What are they training?"

Both Jasper and Emmett's faces grimaced. Only Alice's timid voice filled the void of the silence.

"It isn't what, Bella, but who. Jasper received an online invite from them this morning. It has a video file attached that gives those interested a preview of their new product…pain slaves."

My eyes widened. I had read horror stories about some of the things that slaves were forced to do when Emmett and I were first gathering information about the slave trade. Only a small amount of data was even published about those called "pain slaves". Obviously, it was a hushed subject due to its graphic and violent substance.

A shudder coursed up my spine as images and details flash through my mind. I recalled gruesome facts that I had tried to forget as soon as I had read about them.

Suddenly, it was as if everything around me froze. I gasped, as I realized what my friends were having such a hard time telling me.

"No…No…NO!"

My voice had started off at a normal decibel, but it quickly gained volume. I didn't want to believe what they were insinuating. Edward wasn't being trained as a pain slave. The sisters didn't have him…they couldn't…

Soft but firm hands gripped onto my shoulders, pushing me back down into my seat. Larger, warm hands engulfed both of mine. No one said anything for a long time. Finally, I was able to pull myself together enough to meet their faces.

"I need to see the file."

Jasper and Alice both began to resist, but Emmett agreed. He knew I needed to see what was causing them to believe that this had become Edward's fate. I watched silently, as Alice opened a second laptop. She placed it on the counter top so that both Emmett and I could view it simultaneously.

"Breathe, Bella."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, until Jasper said something. I closed my eyes briefly, and acknowledged his words. I filled my lungs with slow deep breaths while I waited for the file to load. Unfortunately, no amount of calming breaths could have prepared me for what my eyes were about to see.

The video began with the older sister going on and on about how they were providing a product that no one else was offering. She bragged about how their training was so superb that a dom could do anything to the slave; there was no such thing as limits where they were concerned. Of course, a demonstration followed.

A man was pulled from the trunk of a car and led into a darkened shop. His wrists were bound tightly to the front of his body by a chain that stretched around his waist. His legs were also attached to the chain, in a sort of hobble fashion.

The poorly lit room was outfitted with a full reclining chair and a table with a variety of piercing implements. The man was referred to as their slave and instructed to sit in the chair, which was set at a full recline. Even through the video feed, I could see the apprehension and fear rolling off him.

A thick strap was stretched and tightened across his waist, securing his lower body to the chair. The younger sister began unhooking the chains from his wrists and ankles. She fastened his ankles with the leather cuffs attached at the bottom end of the chair, and then secured both of his wrists with the leather cuffs on the arm rests.

The older sister brought around from one side of the headrest a face harness with an attached ball gag, which she forced into his mouth. Even though the face harness didn't completely block the man's face, the room was too dark for the viewers to clearly identify who he was.

Shaking my head, I again expressed my disbelief that this poor soul was my Edward.

"Keep watching, Bella."

I turned back just in time to notice the man testing his current situation. It was plain to see the restraints were so tight, there was no way the man would be able to move his head or body. He was being forced to comply with whatever plans the sisters had in store for him.

The camera zoomed in on the older sister as she sat down on a chair at the side of his prone body. She smiled wickedly.

"Your parts are mine to do with what I please…Yes?"

Her taunting of this poor soul angered me. Being gagged and securely strapped down to the chair as he was, it was obvious that his wishes didn't matter. The camera was shoved into the man's face, demanding a response. His eyes closed, giving the only sign of submission he was capable of.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Even though I only had the briefest of a glimpse, I knew I recognized those eyes. It was him. It was Edward.

Alice saw the recognition on my face. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. Her soft voice acknowledged it to the boys. Jasper reached over to stop the playback.

"Wait…please…I need to see what he has been through so I will have a better idea of how to treat him."

Jasper shook his head ever so slightly.

"Bells, I don't think you should watch anymore. This video is at least a month old. What's done is done…there isn't anything you can do about it now. No reason to torture yourself."

I reached out and placed my hand on Jasper's outstretched arm. Squeezing it gently, I made my intent clear.

"I need to watch the rest."

Jasper's gaze met mine. His eyes searched the resolve in my face for any sign of weakness. After a few minutes, he retracted his arm and sat back in his chair. Taking a deep breath, I resumed my focus on the screen before me.

The younger sister had been disinfecting both of the man's nipple areas. She was now preparing to place a sharp needle against the side of his right nipple. I watched, helplessly, as she slowly pushed the needle through. Straining against the straps holding him in place, Edward yelled out in pain behind the ball gag. Anger bubbled deep within me, when I heard laughter coming from both women.

"Like that, do you?"

The younger sister taunted as she pushed a ring through the newly formed hole. The older sister leaned over his immobilized face.

"For the next one, I don't want to hear another sound."

With that, she gave his un-pierced left nipple a hard tweak. She then changed sides with the younger sister who proceeded to pierce his second nipple. A growl erupted from my throat, as I watched her purposefully drag out the pain as she pushed the second needle even more slowly than the first. A wicked grin spread across her face, as she watched the man rock against the unyielding restraints.

I was amazed how he kept from making any sound, until I saw his jaw clamped down tightly on the rubber ball in his mouth. Once again, both women chuckled, thoroughly enjoying his pain. The older sister bent forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead, while expressing her pride in how well he followed her instructions.

Both women sat back and enjoyed a glass of wine, while the man remained silent in his chair of torture. Only an occasional tremor could be observed as his newly pierced nipples throbbed with pain.

After the sisters finished their glass of wine, the older sister reached over and unsnapped the cover off the front of his g-string. Edward's fear became obvious as the younger sister grabbed his penis and started to disinfect it, paying particular attention to the head and opening. His entire lower body flinched with the stinging of the alcohol, which caused both women to break out into another bout of laughter and taunting.

"As you liked your nipples being done so much, you will just love this."

The pain he felt as the younger sister pierced through the head of his penis with an even larger needle was unmistakably agonizing. Tears were flowing from his clenched eyes as his body bounced against the leather restraints. The gag barely contained his tortured screams. When the sister inserted the ring, the volume of his screams increased and continued for what seemed like forever.

The sound was ripping my heart into tiny mangled pieces, and yet I couldn't look away. As ridiculous as it sounded, I felt like I would be abandoning him if I did.

When Edward finally stopped struggling and opened his eyes, the older sister was leaning over his face. She smiled menacingly at him, tugging gently but firmly on the ring at the front of the collar around his neck.

"What do you say?"

I watched as he looked up at her, and repeated what had obviously become an expected reply.

"Thank-you, Mistress."

The tone of his voice sounded so defeated. This was not just a preview of things to come for those invited to the showcase. It was a demonstration of how much control she had over him. He didn't belong to himself, anymore. He was hers.

A fire deep inside of me ignited. I turned away from the screen with a purpose. I looked directly at my three friends, and addressed them with confidence and determination.

"What's the plan? How are we getting him back?"


	19. Chapter 19

Kidnapped

Summary: Bella is the only child, and thus, the only heir, to her father's kingdom. However, she is not ready to be the leader of a country. Bella decides to travel to the states and gain an education of life before she begins to guide others. Edward comes from humbler circumstances, but is reaching for the same goal. When both are kidnapped, their lives quickly begin following a much different path than the one they set out on.

**Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 18 – EPOV

I felt like I was floating, alone in the darkness. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was, but my body wasn't responding. My mind started to panic, so I forced myself to focus on the last memories occupying my brain.

I was attending a dinner party with the sisters and their friends. Miss V was angry with me for the dream I'd had and my small display of resistance. I had become the source of the night's entertainment.

Things were not too bad, until Miss V decided to turn in for the night. I watched anxiously as the younger sister continued to drink. I remembered yelling past my gag to warn her that she was placing the electrical contacts in the wrong place.

Somehow, I knew that if the current passed through my chest cavity, it could cause interference with my heart's normal function.

"He was very lucky that your friend's companion is a trained EMT. I'm not sure we would have been able to revive him by the time the ambulance arrived."

"Yes…yes, doctor. But when can I take him home?"

My entire body tensed at the sound of her voice. She was angry. My breathing started to increase. It felt like my heart was in a fucking race. Suddenly, a loud alarm started beeping beside me. A sharp pain stabbed my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Something large slammed into my face, covering my mouth and nose. I tried fighting against it, but another hand grabbed the top of my head, forcing me to lie still.

"Take it easy…it's just oxygen. Breathe, now…deep breaths…that's it…nice and slow."

I didn't recognize the voice, but its tone calmed me down. I followed the instructions, and tried to take deep breaths. As I slowly regained control of my breathing, the pain in my chest lessened. It took a few moments, but I was finally able to open my eyes.

"I want to keep him one more night for observation, then he can go home. But, Vic, he has to have rest. He has suffered a mild heart trauma, and that takes time to recover from. No stress! And keep that crazy sister of yours away from him. Understood?"

My hopes of being rescued by the soothing voice all deflated when I heard the doctor address her by name. He knew what I was to her, and he wasn't doing anything about it. The only way out for me, was death. I sank back into the soft pillow, closing my eyes. A lone tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

The following day I was released with strict orders for bed rest. I'm sure the doctor didn't realize what that meant to Miss V.

Upon entering the dark room, my fears were confirmed. A medical bed was now resting in my corner, replacing my small pallet. Apparently, Miss V liked how I looked in the hospital bed. Of course, hers was slightly different.

This bed consisted of a seven-foot long wooden table with an upholstered table top. The upper half was currently raised at an angle. I noticed there were four cuffs attached at each corner to restrain limbs away from the body, and a pair of metal stirrups attached at the bottom end for easier access to the anus.

"Go on slave, you heard the doctor's orders. Get into bed."

Trembling, I forced my legs to move towards the bed of bondage. She had made me strip before entering the room, so there was no way to stall. I hopped up onto the bed.

"Lie back, spread eagle."

I swallowed the large lump in my throat, and followed her instructions. My only prayer was that she would actually let me rest after she locked my limbs in place. The final cuff was tightened securely around my ankle before I heard the sound of the plastic being torn open.

I turned my head and tried to see what was coming. I gasped, when I recognized the long tubing and bag.

"Relax, slave. This way you won't have to bother getting out of bed to urinate."

My body automatically flinched when she grabbed for my shaft, but I couldn't go far. She began to stroke me, commanding me to make it hard. When I was only semi-erect, she began to shove the tubing inside. I didn't remember when the nurse did it in the hospital, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the method she used.

"Ahh…please, stop! It hurts…Ahh!"

I didn't think she was ever going to stop, until finally she ran out of tubing. The pain inside my abdomen concerned me, but I wasn't about to complain and have her try to adjust it. I silently wondered about the possibility of her perforating my bladder. Would that be enough to kill me?

She attached the end of the tube to the large urine bag and then wrapped it around my right leg. I didn't recall her returning, but the next time I awoke I was free from the cuffs. Slowly, I tried sitting up. I noticed the chain around my left ankle. Following its path, I saw the other end chained to the bed leg. At least I would be able to sit and stand.

"Good you're awake, my little pet. I've brought you something to eat."

I slowly turned to face her direction. A greasy odor filled the air, causing my stomach to rumble. I wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled delicious.

"Come and get it, boy."

Cautiously, I moved off the bed and onto the floor into my waiting position. Watching her out of the corner of my eye, I could see her place a metal bowl onto the ground. She opened the small bag of take out and poured it into the bowl.

It should have bothered me that she was expecting me to feed like a real pet, but it didn't. If this was the worst I would have to go through today, I would be grateful.

She laughed and taunted me while I ate, but I just kept my mind focused on the food in front of me. As soon as I finished, she released the chain around my ankle and led me across the hall and into the bathroom.

I wasn't allowed to remove the catheter, but was led into the shower to clean up. She threw a towel at me afterwards, and allowed me a few seconds to dry off the wettest parts. Then, it was back to bed with the chain once again.

The next day was a repeat of the first, with the exception of the shower afterwards. After leading me into the bathroom, she turned me over to Trevor for the rest. He helped me into the tub and proceeded to cuff my wrists above my head.

"Hold still, this might hurt a little."

I didn't understand at first, then I felt the burning as he tugged on the tubing inside me. It hurt so badly going in; I thought I would be glad when they pulled it out. I was wrong!

Grunting and whimpering, my entire body was shaking by the time the end of the tube passed through the head. Glancing down at the offending object, I nearly passed out at the bright red color.

"Oh, God…I'm bleeding inside…"

Trevor turned quickly and rinsed off the tubing.

"You are going to be fine. Just, calm down. Miss V is on her way back."

I bit my lower lip, trying to gain control of my fear and trembling. I ignored the sharp ache in my abdomen, praying that it wasn't anything serious.

I stood as still as a statue, petrified, while she shaved me.

"Stupid pet…two days…two days…I have had to take care of you, when you should be servicing me."

I didn't want to take a chance that her anger would escalate while she held that blade so close to my jewels. I began to quietly plead with her.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I can't wait to get back to work. I miss pleasing you. Forgive me, for being weak."

She didn't say anything else while she finished with me. Once I was clean and dry, she led me back to the bed. She replaced the cuffs at my wrist, but pulled out the metal stirrups for my legs. My slight hesitation was noticed.

"Did you mean those words you said earlier?"

I knew I had to show her my devotion or I would be hurting a lot more than what she had planned. My feet moved quickly into the stirrups.

"Yes, Mistress, please…please, let me serve you."

The smile that spread across her face calmed me slightly. She walked back over to the counter and returned soon after with a tray filled with various medical items. My anxiety began to rise as I scanned the tray. A tube of Vaseline, a large yellow bulb thermometer, a very large plug, a syringe, and a bag of saline were resting there, just waiting to be used.

A tremor coursed through my raised limbs, as I felt my cheeks being separated. I watched as my Mistress lubricated the tip of the thermometer inside the jar. My entire lower body flinched when I felt the pressure of her finger teasing my rosebud.

"Relax, slave. Did you give those nurses such a hard time when they took your temperature?"

The tip had now replaced her finger, teasing my hole. Automatically, my legs pushed my body away from her touches. I clenched my eyes shut, as soon as I realized what I had done. I knew I would be punished.

"Ahh…I'm sorry…I promise I won't push away again…"

Her grip tightened around my ball sack and pulled my bottom back towards her. Once repositioned, I promised myself I would not move again. What was so bad about having my temperature taken, anyways?

I tried to calm my breathing and just focus on holding still. All of the nerve endings were hyper-sensitive and the slow insertion was actually quite pleasant. It felt like a light touch or a playful tickle across my opening. A guttural moan escaped my throat, surprised by the sensation.

"See…your Mistress knows what you like. No more pulling away."

My thighs began to relax into their position, all of my focus on the constant light stimulation. After a few minutes, Miss V adjusted the placement by rotating the thermometer between her fingers and then moving it in and out.

I couldn't stop the moans from escaping past my lips. The additional stimulation with each movement increased the pleasure I was experiencing. It was such a change to actually feel good by her hands, I didn't want it to stop.

Unfortunately, it did end as she finally removed the thermometer and replaced it with the very large plug. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt when she pushed it in. It was tight, but the anal muscles were so relaxed that they spread easily. I didn't even flinch when she spread my cheeks to wipe away the remainder of lubricant.

Wishing to show my gratitude, and hoping silently for future days like this one, I spoke reverently.

"Thank you, Miss V."

I started to move my legs down from the stirrups, when she informed me that I wasn't finished.

"That was for you, slave. This is for me."

My eyes caught a glimpse of the syringe in her hand. A small whimper vibrated past my lips. I should have known it was too good to be true.

My legs were now restrained in the ankle cuffs, spread eagle on the bed. My lower body was so uncomfortable, I was almost begging for my Mistress to come back. She had been in to visit me more than once, throughout the night.

I could hear footsteps approaching from the hallway. I'm not sure why, but I pretended to be asleep this time. I could hear voices as they entered my room.

"He took the largest scrotal inflation I've given in years: 90cc in each scrotal area of his sack, for a total of 180cc."

"He's still rock hard. Poor thing…hasn't your Mistress let you ejaculate yet?"

I was so sensitive. I couldn't help but groan when she brushed her fingers down my erection.

"Of course I let him ejaculate. What, do you think I want his scrotum to explode? He's had two sessions of self-stimulation already."

The younger sister's giggle filled the small room as she commented about my "chubby" penis. Her light touches were causing discomfort, but I almost came off the bed when she squeezed my inflated scrotum in her tiny fist.

I guess Miss V had mercy on me after that, because she released my right arm and told me to masturbate as much as possible throughout the night.

I was able to relieve myself three times that night and four times throughout the next day. By evening, my testicles were back to basically their normal size. Trevor was sent in to change my bedding and take me to the shower to clean up.

The warm water soothed my aching muscles. I was too exhausted to eat, and immediately crashed upon climbing back into bed. I was so tired that I wasn't even aware that my body was being positioned, until the mask was slammed onto my face.

My eyes opened wide. It was a mask similar to the one they used in the hospital, only this time there wasn't any oxygen flowing across my face. In fact, it was just the opposite. The air was being prevented from reaching my nose and mouth.

I tried screaming, but she just laughed. I tried resisting, but my arms and legs were held tight by the cuffs. I realized I was only using up what little oxygen I had by fighting.

I closed my eyes briefly, telling myself to calm down and see what she wants.

"I told Riley about your massive erection and he wanted to come see it. But you have been very naughty, I see, and used it all up. You didn't even save any for me!"

Riley's hold on the mask against my face tightened. I couldn't even shake my head. Not that it would have mattered. I learned early on, that it didn't do any good to beg when it was the younger sister running the session.

"So, since you didn't wait for me, now you get to play a different game."

Immediately, all of my oxygen was cut off. I panicked and tried pulling away, but it was no use. I could hear her yelling at me.

"Make it hard, slut! I'll let you breathe once you get hard for me."

My whole world was turning black, but somehow I managed to achieve a small erection. I was coughing and gulping for air, not paying attention to their banter.

"Not bad, but I think you can do much better for my girl."

A strangled "NO" gurgled from my throat before my head was forced back onto the bed. The mask immediately covered my nose and mouth, sealing away the very air I needed to breathe.

"Better…and faster, slut! Do it …Make it hard!"


	20. Chapter 20

Kidnapped

A/N: Please take the time to review. I love to hear your predictions and comments. When I know someone is reading, it motivates me to post the next chapter! **Credit given to Stephanie Meyer for everything Twilight related

Chapter 19 – BPOV

The tension in the air was thick. My cheeks were saturated with tears of frustration. Jasper and I were arguing, once again, about the rescue plan for Edward.

"Bella, if we aren't careful…the sisters will kill him before we even arrive. We can't do anything that will cause them to become suspicious."

I nodded, understanding this point that he continually felt the need to express. However, I couldn't ignore my gut instincts. From the first moment I saw him on that video, the terrifying feeling that Edward didn't have much time left blanketed my entirety.

"Jazz…they sent you the advertisement…why would it look suspicious for you to set up a private viewing?"

The comfort of Alice's touch as she draped her arm across my shoulders calmed me slightly.

"The bulletin was sent to all of the high ranked members, Bella. Everyone in the community knows of my distaste for the harder versions of play. If I show any interest whatsoever, it would be completely out of character. The sisters would not be the only ones suspicious." Jasper's head fell into his hands. The drain of our heated conversation was obvious for everyone to see. "We need to find a Dom that is into hard play…but it has to be someone we trust."

The defeated tone of his voice and the scoffing sound that followed his comment, told me of the impossibility of the task. A tremble coursed through me as I thought of turning Edward over to the hands of yet another hard-core master. How could we be sure that we could trust them not to take it too far? How could we trust that they wouldn't double cross us and tell the sisters what we had planned?

The only people I trusted with Edward's life were Emmett, the two other individuals in this room, and…myself.

"Jazz…I want you to set up a private session. I know just the person for this job."

His eyes narrowed as they met mine.

"Who?"

Even I could feel the determination in my expression when I answered.

"Me!"

A barrage of emotions crossed his face…disbelief, frustration, anger, sadness. He slowly stood up from his chair and turned around until his back was facing me. I watched as his hands rubbed the expression from his face. The slump of his shoulders indicated his reluctance to get into another argument, yet the depth of his breaths proved to be preparing him for the inevitable battle.

His deep voice filled the room, even though he had yet to turn around and face me.

"Bella, you are one of the brightest and most dedicated trauma surgeons I have known and you haven't even completed your final year of training. The way you command the attention and respect of those around you while in the midst of a trauma is an amazing thing to behold. I trust you with my life. God knows, if I am ever in a bad accident, I would want you there!"

I continued to watch in silence as his body language shifted. I could see him becoming the firm disciplined Dom that Alice had told me about. The tone of his voice deepened as his words stressed the finality of our conversation.

"You are full of compassion, Bella. You are a natural healer…not a…"

My voice cut him off before he could go any farther. After his first comment, I knew what I had to do to convince him. Filling my lungs with air as he spoke, I closed my eyes and allowed the training I had endured all of my life drape over me.

Gone were the emotions I had previously worn on my sleeve for all to see. In their place, was a strong confidence. I had been taught how to bury my own personal feelings and desires, in order to make the hard decisions needed for the good of all.

By the time Jasper was making his comment about my compassion, Bella was tucked safely away. Standing straight and tall, head up, shoulders back, was a princess trained and destined to rule her country one day.

"Alice, I think it is time that Mr. Hale and I were properly introduced."

The shock on my friend's face when Alice presented me was amusing. I was grateful she stopped him when he began to sink to his knees.

"You do not need to bow to me, Jasper, but I would ask that you train me. Edward needs our help. I assure you, I take that very seriously."

A throat cleared behind me. I had forgotten that Emmett had been privy to our conversation from the beginning of the argument. I turned to face him, and saw a glimmer of pride in his eyes. He even dared to wink. My arched eyebrow, however, quickly straightened his mood. His posture stiffened at once.

"I will begin making the necessary arrangements on this end immediately, Princess. I estimate arriving at your location in ten days."

Nodding my approval, I turned back around to Jasper and my best friend. We had ten days to turn Princess Isabella into a hard-core Mistress.

At first, I was disgusted by the way the Doms would treat their Subs. It appeared to be nothing more than a power play where the Dom had to show off his or her superiority. I had a difficult time understanding why someone would relinquish that type of control to another.

After four days of intense instruction about the lifestyle, tools of the trade, and the various roles, it was time to see it in real life. Jasper arranged for me to accompany him and Alice to a private party.

Learning about it and witnessing it in action, proved to be two entirely different things. It didn't take long for me to realize that my first impressions were inaccurate. While the role of the Dom is to push their Sub to the limit, it is actually the submissive that holds all the control. The dance between them was beautiful and I found myself captivated rather quickly.

Surprisingly, I found myself identifying with the dominant role. As a Mistress, I would be responsible for the submissive at all times, ensuring safety while creating circumstances that would provide the pleasure being sought after. It was a responsibility similar to the one I had been preparing myself for all of my life. As a ruler, I would be responsible for my subjects at all times, ensuring their safety while creating opportunities for their continual happiness.

The night was almost over, when Jasper led us into a private room. Upon entering, I saw a man kneeling on the floor in the corner of the room. Jasper kissed the side of Alice's cheek and then instructed her to wait for him on the couch at the back.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet someone."

Jasper offered me his hand and silently led me towards the individual on the floor. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with air and my entirety with confidence. It hadn't escaped me that Jazz had used my Dom persona when he addressed me. I prepared myself mentally for my role. Nodding slightly, I indicated to Jasper that I was ready.

"This is Jacob. He has been a submissive for over ten years, and has offered his services during your training period."

My eyes flit downward upon the man below me. His breathing rate was slow and calm. His trust in Jasper was evident. I wondered silently if they had ever played together. I stepped forward cautiously, my eyes inspecting the strong muscles on display. He was definitely not a small man, and most certainly could overpower me at any second.

As if he could sense my apprehension, Jasper placed his hand on Jacob's left shoulder. Almost instantly, Jacob's upper body melted to the floor until his forehead and palms were resting at my feet.

"Good boy."

A smile graced Jacob's face and his body seemed to relax even further. Before I could contemplate it further, Jasper pointed to a chair in the center of the room. I stepped closer and watched as he removed a panel from the seat. My head tilted in curiosity, catching Jasper's attention. He chuckled and whispered.

"You'll understand."

He proceeded to unwind a large skein of black rope. Reaching out, I let a small portion of it run through my fingers. I was surprised by it softness. Would it be strong enough to hold such a well-built man?

Reaching out with my other hand, I pulled on a section. It held tight. I was impressed. I focused my attention back to Jasper, watching the way he was lacing the rope through the arms, legs and back of the chair. When finished, he called Jacob over. I watched in fascination as Jacob crawled to our location and slid into the chair. His gaze never lifted from the floor, as Jasper worked to bind Jacob's body tightly.

As soon as Jacob was positioned, I could see the purpose for the missing panel. It gave the Dom direct access to the most sensual part of his or her Sub. If I had been the one tied up in that chair, my heart would have been racing. It confounded me that his respirations were still slow and steady.

Before I realized what I was doing, my two fingers were pressing on the inside of his right wrist. Jacob's head turned slightly towards me, no doubt watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Amazing…his pulse is at a resting rate. How?"

Alice's giggle floated through the air towards us. Jasper's expression remained calm and neutral, but his eyes could not hide his amusement at my actions.

"Of course, Isabella. The ropes do not cause our pet to feel anxious. They offer a sense of security, much like a blanket." A smirk danced across Jasper's face as he bent down next to Jacob's side. "Besides, he knows that nothing will happen tonight."

Suddenly, without a warning to either of us, Jasper reached out and knocked on Jacob's groin. I gasped simultaneously with Jacob's flinch, proving that it surprised both of us. Jasper turned his attention first to Jacob. Placing his hand on Jacob's knee, he spoke quietly but firmly.

"Even though this is only a training session, I expect your full attention."

Jacob's head lowered just a bit, his eyes downcast. I suspected there was more to this reprimand than I understood, and I planned to ask Jasper about it later.

The session continued, with Jasper demonstrating various knots and ways to bind the sub, depending on which area I wished to focus on. It soon became time for me to practice. After a few minor corrections, Jasper left my side to join Alice on the couch.

More than once, I caught Jacob secretly watching me. At first, I thought he was just making sure I didn't make the binds too tight or cross the strands incorrectly causing tension in the wrong place. Brief eye contact was made, and then Jacob quickly diverted his gaze back to the floor. After the second infraction, I decided it was something more.

"Eyes down, pet. Behave."

He quickly obeyed and I went on with my task. I watched him carefully, trying to interpret his obvious rule breaking. It didn't happen again, so I thought his little patch of disobedience had passed.

After trying many different patterns of webbing, I soon felt comfortable with how tight the binds needed to be and their various placements. I began to untie Jacob for the final time, when I caught his gaze again. A cocky smile began to spread across his face. I had to know…

"Pushing me or doubting me?"

The low chuckle vibrating from his chest confirmed it. Jacob was testing me to see what I was made of. Without any hesitation, I assured him of my dominant side.

"Ahh…"

His body jerked forward, seeking relief from the pain in his left nipple. He must have forgotten that I had just removed the binds from across his chest, causing the blood to rush back to that area. I knew his nipples would be extra sensitive for a few minutes, and that is all the time I needed for a quick pull and twist.

Properly chastised, Jacob lowered his head and cast his eyes downward. I didn't miss the smile, however, that was turning up the corners of his mouth.

"That will be all, Jacob. Thank you."

One silent nod, and he stood up and walked towards the corner where his clothes were. I turned around to Jasper, wondering when the after care takes place. He always impressed on me how important it was to administer, and yet it appeared he had dismissed our sub without any.

Alice wrapped her arm around mine, and quietly whispered into my ear.

"He'll meet us outside in the lounge area. Jasper doesn't like to discuss things in the playroom. He wants the sub to speak freely so he changes the location and gives them time to come out of sub space."

I glanced to my side, watching Jasper's actions closely. While he kept his distance, he was completely focused on Jacob, watching for any signs of sub drop. I had no doubt that he would be there in seconds if he saw any change in Jacob's demeanor.

We all waited patiently, until Jacob was ready to leave. He opened the door first, and we all followed. There was a small table with bench seats surrounding three sides off in the corner. Jacob walked straight to it, giving me the impression once again that this was not a first time occurrence between these two.

Jasper led the way and soon we were all sitting around the table with glasses of lemonade, laughing together. I was slightly concerned that he would be upset with me for disciplining him the way that I did. It was a relief to discover that everything that happened in the playroom seemed to remain there.

He glanced my way a few times, and then finally scooted closer. He raised one arm and placed it behind me on the back of the bench.

"So, did you have any questions for me?"

His low sultry voice, caused shivers to cascade down my back. He was definitely a different Jacob now, than in the playroom. The question was could I be someone different as well? I turned to look to Jasper for a sign. He smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, Bella. Ask him anything. I'm sure he has heard it all by now."

Like clockwork, as soon as Jazz called me by our "friend" name, the blush spread from the tips of my ears down to my neck. The entire table broke out into laughter.

Before the night was over, I had somehow managed to find out that Jacob and Jasper had indeed played together before. I was glad to discover that not all sessions had to include a sexual act. It was more about the submission and trust than anything else.

Jacob and Jasper didn't have any secret signals, but both had noticed my apprehension of Jacob's size. When Jasper had placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder with a slight nudge forward, Jacob instantly understood what needed to happen to set my mind at ease.

I smiled at that revelation, reminding me that it is truly the submissive that has the control over the session.

I asked Jasper about the surprise he gave both of us. He explained that Jacob, due to his extensive experience as a submissive, has a tendency to lose focus and will suddenly drop out of sub space during a session.

Jacob smiled at Jasper gratefully.

"Jazz is one of the few Doms I can count on to keep me from falling."

The weight of the responsibility the dominant has settled on my shoulders. Trying to lighten the mood, I made a joke about the cup Jacob must have been wearing. The entire table grew quiet for a few seconds, while the other three tried to understand my remark.

Suddenly, loud laughter boomed from Jacob's throat. His hand slapped my shoulder, in an effort to thank me for my "vanilla" perspective.

"What?"

"Bella, I'm not wearing a cup. It's a cock cage."

At that moment, he pulled the waistband down on his shorts and flashed a plastic contraption at me. My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed.

"Jacob!"

Jasper's harsh tone filled the air around us. Jacob adjusted his clothes, but winked at me in the process. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. The vision of his cock tucked snugly inside that plastic cage would forever be burned into my brain.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Jazz instructed me to keep him caged up tonight. Don't worry…it's not too uncomfortable now that he's soft again. I have the key back at my apartment. As soon as I get home, I'll give him back his freedom."

I took a few small sips of lemonade to occupy my mouth. I never understood why men talk about their junk like it's a small version of themselves, but I certainly did not want to encourage this conversation by voicing my opinion on the matter.

Instead, I went back through the events of the session, and remembered I had wanted to confirm my suspicions about his disobedience.

Jacob verified that he was trying to determine what kind of dominant I would become, when he was purposefully challenging me. He was surprised and pleased in the way I had handled him. Then, just as he was leaving, he paid me the highest compliment of the evening.

"She's a natural, Jazz. Thanks for inviting me. See you in two days!"


End file.
